Primera Vez
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Ella la chica correcta, perfecta e inocente. Él, la primera vez de todas las chicas vírgenes que han entrado a Seijo. ¿Qué pasará cuando a Shaoran le llegué su primera vez? ¡Ni lo sueñes Li! ¡No perderé mi virginidad contigo! ¡CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Primeras Impresiones

_Los personajes de la Saga de CCS no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva del grupo CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"_Primera Vez"_

I

_Primeras Impresiones  
_

-Escúchame monstruo-la chica frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar el apodo "cariñoso" que le puso su hermano mayor-Hoy va a ser tu primer día en un Instituto que es mixto.-El rostro de su hermano olvidó la burla y se tornó serio. Era cierto, ella solo había asistido al Instituto Mabioyoka. El cual solo era para aprender no solo las materias asignadas, sino que también como debe comportarse una señorita ante la sociedad.- Nunca has interactuado con chicos, por lo cual no sabes como son ni como percatar sus intenciones.-Y con los únicos que tenía contacto era con su padre, su hermano Kerberos, y Toya cabiendo decir que tenía pareja y no era precisamente una mujer.- Debes tener cuidado…

-Espero que los entrenamientos de Judo no hayan sido en vano-la chica observó a su hermano de cabellos rubios que entraba al salón con un enorme trozo de pastel. Engulló un poco- Desafortunadamente Papá no quiso ponernos en el mismo Instituto, esta empecinado en que debemos aprender Economía… Sakura, debes tener precaución y tomar las medidas necesarias… No existen los chicos amables…Te lo repetiremos cuantas veces sea necesario… Todos se van a acercar con un propósito….

-Sexo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura, recuérdalo "No existen los chicos amables"

-A pesar de que Toya te llame monstruo-el mencionado gruñó y sonrojado miró hacia otro lado- Te quiere y sabes que eres guapa y estúpidamente inocente. Al mundo que vas a entrar Sakura es diferente al que estás acostumbrada. Acá las chicas no les gustan ni la ceremonia del té, ni los arreglos florales, son muy diferentes… Ellas son… ¿Cómo decirlo? No tan inocentes o señoritas, como lo eres tú… Sakura, si te llegan a hacer algo-al chico se le hinchó una vena de la sien- ¡Debes avisarnos!-gritó

-¡Como tus hermanos mayores, nuestro deber es protegerte! Pero debes aprender a defenderte… Si te hacen algo… ¡Golpéales!-respondió Toya.- Pero recuerda…

-Nunca perder la elegancia-dijo la suave voz de la chica. La joven tomó su maletín y se dispuso a ir- No se preocupen, me defenderé. Ya es hora de que se vayan al Instituto, puedo ir sola-dijo cuando vio que sus hermanos le iban a reprochar algo-Nos vemos-sonrió despidiéndose de ambos y salió rápidamente antes de que sus hermanos cambiaran de parecer.

La pose erguida. Su caminar perfecto. Sus hombros derechos. Sí, el aire quedaba impregnado por la dulzura que emanaba la chica con etiqueta. No por nada fue a uno de los mejores recintos del arte de la etiqueta femenina. En ese lugar, el propósito era crear chicas perfectas. Y a Sakura, la daban catalogada como tal.

Estudiosa.

Sencilla.

Correcta.

Hermosa.

Muy Hermosa.

Su cabello largo, claro, liso y sedoso se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo fino y delgado. Su piel blanca, suave y tersa. Sus labios rosados y levemente claros. Y su mirada, clara, transparente, e inocente. Llenos de sinceridad y de mucha ingenuidad. Su estatura era normal, de uno sesenta. Su cuerpo delicado, pero firme. Que mostraba los arduos entrenamientos de Judo a los cuales sus hermanos, la obligaron a asistir. Sí, era perfecta.

Llamaba la atención con solo caminar. Y en esos momentos no era la excepción. Chicos que no paraban de mirarla, mientras que se moría de pena por dentro, caminaba de igual forma, derecha, con la vista al frente. "Una señorita nunca debe bajar la mirada, sea cual sea la situación" esas eran las palabras que siempre le recordaba la Señorita Inokuma.

Suspiró pesadamente. _"Ni siquiera han empezado las clases y ya extraño a la Señorita Inokuma… Bueno, al menos veré a Tomoyo"_ pensó la castaña. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver al Instituto a unos cuantos metros. Miró al suelo por segundos... _"Al frente, mira siempre al frente" _

A penas puso un pie en el Instituto. Miles de miradas se posaron en ella. _"No va a ser fácil"_

* * *

-Ahh…-leve, suave y delicada música para sus oídos. Lamió su cuello haciendo que la chica gimiera levemente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nerviosismo y su pelea interior de "No lo hagas" y "Ríndete" Cosas tan sencillas hacía que se excitara de sobremanera. La aprisionó más contra la puerta de aquel edificio que ya no estaba en uso. Su mano se aventuró a recorrer el plano abdomen de la joven y prosiguió a acariciarle la espalda. Con un sencillo movimiento, el "click" del sostén avisaba que ya no se encontraba ahí.

Sentía como si su mano quemará aquel seno que acariciaba lentamente, recibiendo suaves gemidos por parte de la chica. Lamió con suavidad el pezón, obteniendo un gemido más sonoro por pare de la chica. _"Con que facilidad se excita ¿Eh?"_ Mordisqueó y succionó aquel pezón como si de un pequeño se tratase en busca de alimento, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro pezón. Se alejó un poco y la vista que obtuvo fue grandiosa. La inocencia pura de la joven a la cual le arrebataría la virginidad en ese momento. Hizo la camisa de la chica a un lado, y su lengua recorría todos los lugares que podía. Quería recordar el sabor dulce y puro, e inocente de una chica virgen. Todas eran distintas, algunas mucho más dulces, y otra más difíciles. Pero todas terminaban a su merced. Sujeto las caderas de la chica, mientras bajaba cada vez más, jugueteó con su ombligo unos momentos.

Llegó al lugar que tanto ansiaba, con sus manos levantó un poco la falda y vio las bragas claras de la joven humedecidas. Olfateó. Ese olor a excitación, le volvía loco. Con cuidado bajó las bragas de la chica que se estremeció. Tomó a la joven en brazos y la depositó sobre la mesa empolvada. Abrió sus piernas con un poco de fuerza al ver que la chica se negaba un momento.

Acercó su rostro y lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era saborear esos dulces jugos vaginales que escurrían por sus labios y así lo hizo. El dulce sabor de la excitación estaba ahora en sus labios. Degustó lentamente ese exquisito manjar que estaba al frente de él, mientras escuchaba los sonoros gemidos de placer de la pequeña joven. Halló su clítoris y se dispuso a jugar con él mordiéndolo levemente.

-¡Ahhh…Li… pa..pa-ra…Ahhh!-_La negación_**. **La voz de la joven fue callada por un sonoro gemido al sentir como la boca experta del joven succionaba el clítoris de la joven. Aumentando el ritmo, sintió como la joven colocaba sus manos en su cabeza acercándole más a su vientre**.**- No… no pares…- _La avaricia de querer más._Tiritaba. Gemía más rápidamente. Y explotó- ¡Ahhhh!-_seguramente su primer orgasmo. _

El joven saboreó los restos de los jugos que quedaron en su rostro. Observó a la chica que respiraba agitadamente. Sus senos se movían al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Se sacó sus pantalones, dejando ver una erección atrapada entre sus bóxers.

-Ahora… viene lo mejor-dijo sonriendo mientras observaba a la joven que le sonrió levemente.

* * *

La joven caminaba pausadamente por los pasillos del Instituto sintiendo miles de miradas sobre ella. Camino tranquilamente hasta una sala donde decía "Recepción" tocó la puerta y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran. En unos segundos salió una mujer alta y de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Tú debes ser la alumna transferida cierto?-la chica asintió levemente.-Pasa-la joven entró y quedó observando la oficina.- La señora Itosan no se encuentra ahora, tuvo que hacer una diligencia, pero me dijo que me encargará de pasarte tus horarios, acá los tienes…

-Muchas Gracias…emm

-Profesora Mitzuki… Seré también tu Profesora Jefe-sonrió.- Espero que puedas amoldarte fácilmente a tus compañeros de clases. Entrar en el segundo semestre no es muy fácil que digamos…

-No se preocupe Profesora, afortunadamente me tocó en el mismo salón que mi prima Tomoyo-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Prima de Daidouji? No me lo esperaba…-sonó la campana dando el inicio a clases…-Vamos me toca con ustedes…-la chica le siguió- Kinomoto…

-¿Eh?

-Debes tener cuidado… No creo que quieras que tu imagen de señorita perfecta se arruine… Ante todo lo que se presente, di simplemente que no-la chica observó a su profesora que tenía el semblante serio. No comento nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo ella era la adulta acá y debía haber una razón por la cual le decía eso. Espero afuera mientras que la Profesora entró al salón-Adelante-supo que se refería a ella. Apenas entró se sintió cohibida, ser el objeto de las miradas era incómodo, más si te miraban como un espécimen o un bicho raro. Sentía que en cualquier momento los ojos de todos se iban a salir y la iban atacar. Tonteras.- Puedes presentarte.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-hizo una leve reverencia-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien-dijo terminando con una sonrisa. No se hicieron esperar los leves murmureos.

-Kawaii…

-Sugee…

-Que suerte tiene Li_…-"¿Li? ¿Quién es Li?"_

-¿No quiere decir algo de usted Señorita Kinomoto? ¿Sus intereses?-preguntó la Profesora. En cierta parte también tenía que aclarar los rostros de duda que tenían sus alumnos al ver a una chica así. Y es que en cierta manera, ella también quedó 'Encantada' al verla, y ese aire de tranquilidad que emanaba.

-Vengo del Instituto Mabioyoka. Mis pasatiempos es hacer pasteles, el arte de la ceremonia del té y bueno, los arreglos florales…-dijo la chica _"Lo del Judo, mejor me lo dejo para mí"_

-¿Tienes hermanas?-escuchó la pregunta de un joven.

-No, pero si tengo dos hermanos mayores-dijo sonriendo.

-Has cambiado demasiado Sakura-Chan-la chica de ojos claros buscó entre el curso para ver a la joven de voz melodiosa que le llamaba. _"Tomo-chan" _

-Nee, Daidouji, ¿La conoces?-preguntó una chica de coletas.

-Por supuesto…Sakura y yo, somos primas…-dijo la amatista sonriendo…

* * *

El joven se acomodó sus pantalones, tomó su camisa que estaba en el suelo y la sacudió un poco. Observó como la chica se vestía rápidamente. Fue… bueno. Pero no suficiente. No se sentía lleno. Se "peinó" si se le podía decir así a un cabello desordenado. La chica pasó cerca de él y tomó la blusa que estaba en el suelo, el chico de un movimiento rápido la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Depositó un leve beso en sus labios haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

-¿Sabes Clow-san que esto no se volverá a repetir cierto?-le dijo con su voz ronca.

-Lo sé… Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo haces Li?-la chica por primera vez lo miró a los ojos con sus ojos de un leve color rubí.

-Simplemente. Me fascinan las chicas vírgenes…Creo que se debe a que la inocencia que transmiten me vuelve loco-dijo simplemente mientras salía del salón- Debes apurarte no creo que quieras llegar tarde a la segunda hora.

-¡Li!-lo llamó la chica, el joven castaño se giró para verla- ¡Llegará el momento en que te digan que no!-sonrió mientras tomaba sus libros.

-Meiling-le llamó por su nombre a secas-Nadie le dice que no a Syaoran Li…

* * *

-Espero que puedas acostúmbrate Sakura-la chica le sonrió a su prima- Pero va mujer-le pegó un palmetazo haciendo que su espalda se encorvará por un instante, ya que se sentó recta de nuevo- Ya no estas en ese Instituto, puedes dejar los modales de lado un poco…

-No han sido nueve años ahí en vano Tomoyo-sonrió la chica. Observó como una joven de coletas y otra de lentes, se acercaban a ella sonriendo.

-Me llamo Chiharu-dijo la chica de coletas-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo soy Naoko-dijo la chica.

-Es un gusto conocerla, espero que me traten bien-hizo una leve reverencia.

-Nee, Sakura ¿No has conocido a Li antes de venir acá?-le preguntó Tomoyo con cierta molestia en su rostro.

-¿Li? Mmm ahora que lo mencionas, cuando venía para acá escuché mucho el apellido… No, no lo conozco ¿Por qué?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya conocerás a Li tarde o temprano-dijo Chiharu- Y créeme te dará una _calurosa_ bienvenida.-La joven castaña no notó el doble sentido de la palabra, así que solo sonrío. "Cuando no sepan que contestar, o como decir solo sonrían de la manera más pura que puedan" recordó las palabras de la Señorita Inokuma. –Miren, ahí viene Meiling… ¡Meiling!-la chica nombrada caminó hasta ellas, donde encontró un rostro nuevo.

-Meiling, ella llegó hoy día, es Sakura, mi prima espero que se lleven bien-dijo Tomoyo ahorrando las presentaciones.- Veo que Li ya te dio la bienvenida ¿No es cierto?-la chica se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

-¿Es muy amable ese joven?-la dulce voz de Sakura llamó la atención de las jóvenes. Inocencia. Eso era lo peor que podía tener esa chica.

-Bueno, es…

-Hermosa-Syaoran miraba a su amigo mientras le decía como era la chica que había llegado recién esa mañana…- Syaoran, te vas a sorprender, porque es…

-Un ligón de primera-dijo Chiharu. Sakura observó a la chica de coletas mientras asentía con fastidio…-Sakura no debes acercarte a él… tú eres diferente a todas las chicas que han entrado, eres…

-Muy inocente, estúpidamente inocente-El joven se acomodó un poco los lentes- Syaoran ella te va a encantar… Bueno, a todos nos encanto…

-¿Hasta a ti Eriol?-preguntó el castaño observando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, hasta a mí se trató de ligar-la joven amatista no quitaba de su rostro una muestra de desagrado al recordar a Li, el típico chico guapo que se las da de Casanova- Pero le dije que no, puesto que yo…

-Tengo a Tomoyo, Syaoran… Pero sí, hasta a mí me llamó la atención… Pero ese no es el punto… Ella va a ser difícil… No creo que puedas… Te acercaras y se dará cuenta de que…

-Se va a querer acostar contigo-soltó de golpe Tomoyo. La joven castaña se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese tipo de persona es…!

-Sí, Sakura… Debes tener cuidado, Li siempre, pero siempre…

-Consigo lo que quiero Eriol… Si esa chica es así, no lo dudes amigo…

-No se preocupen chicas, gracias por advertirme…

-Ya lo verás Eriol…

-Él…

-Ella…

-¡No se acostará conmigo!

-¡Se acostará conmigo!

* * *

La campana sonó recordando que habría vuelta a clases. Las chicas se dispersaron hasta llegar a sus asientos. La castaña perdió su mirada por la ventana. Las flores de Sakura iban a florecer en la próxima primavera. En estos momentos estaría la Señorita Inokuma dando las clases de Vals. Suspiro pesadamente. Ella había esperado con ansias ese momento. Pero ahí estaba. En un instituto mixto. Al cual entró desafortunadamente porque a su madre se le ocurrió la loca idea de que debía aplicar sus nueve años de conocimientos de la etiqueta antes los jóvenes. No se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había una tercera persona, no hasta que escuchó demasiado ruido proveniente de sus compañeros de salón. Alzó la mirada rápidamente pensando en que seguramente era el Profesor que la iba a regañar por su falta de concentración. Pero lo próximo que vio, la dejo completamente perpleja.

* * *

No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estaba pasando. A penas entré al salón, mi mirada no pudo evitar fijarse ate aquella chica que nunca había visto. En el rincón de la sala, parecía como si hubiera un ángel sentado en aquella mesa. Con su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Mientras me iba acercando pude apreciar cada vez como era ella. Su cabello largo, brillaba levemente por los reflejos del sol. Su piel blanca se veía suave y tersa. Tenía el perfil perfecto, una nariz pequeña y respingada, unos labios ligeramente abiertos. Rosados. Suaves. Se veía completamente apetecible e intocable. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Puse una mano en su escritorio para apoyarme. Entonces. Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, completó.

* * *

Por un momento, quiero darle las gracias a mi madre por haber tenido la loca idea de cambiarme de Instituto. Nunca he sido partidaria de quedarme a ver chicos guapos. Pero cuando había uno frente a uno, había que reconocerlo. Si, muy guapo. Alto, podría asegurar que le llegaría apenas al mentón o más abajo. Fornido, en sus brazos se podía marcar perfectamente su musculatura. Me encantaría poder estar en ellos, seguramente serían muy protectores. Su piel morena, por un segundo me dieron unas ganas locas de comer un poco de chocolate. Sus cabellos castaños oscuros y ese toque de rebeldía que tenían. Sus labios… Seguramente tendría la misma sonrisa pura y seductora que solo un hombre como Tom Welling podría tener. En ese momento. Supe que jamás en mi vida… He visto tal…

* * *

Claros, profundos, llenos de inocencia pura. Me miraban perplejos como si fuera algo nunca antes visto. Su mirada me recorría de a poco. Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas. Sonrojos. Cada vez que subía más su mirada, su rostro se tornaba levemente sonrojado. Al igual que el mío. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando yo me he sonrojado por la mirada de alguien?

* * *

Pegué un pequeño brinco. No esperaba que mirara tan seriamente. Y siendo sincera, no esperaba encontrar una mirada así. Achocolatada. Podría perderme en esa mirada cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Me sentí sonrojar. Por un momento quise bajar mi mirada. Pero no pude, no porque una señorita nunca debía bajar su mirada. Sino porque me sentía prendida por esos ojos castaños que sostenían la mía.

* * *

En ese momento, ambos pudieron asegurar algo claro.

-"Mi corazón… nunca ha latido de esta forma"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Re-corregido. El segundo capítulo se actualizará en unas cuantas horas. Sí, después de casi un año. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tuve a mi madre con cáncer, y ya está recuperada gracias a Dios. En unas horas subo el segundo capítulo. _

_Besos, _

_FCLC._


	2. La Oportunidad

_Los personajes de la Saga de CCS no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva del grupo CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"_Primera Vez"_

II

_La oportunidad_

Se sintió sonrojar. Ella era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Vio como caminaba tranquila, recta, con una fragancia de elegancia que encantaba el ambiente. El vestido blanco se le veía hermoso, de tirantes, ajustado a la cintura y que caía con gracia sobre sus piernas torneadas y visiblemente suaves. Su cabello castaño largo caía graciosamente en sus hombros y por su espalda, iba con la mirada en alto, con un rostro con deje pacífico, con un aire de tranquilidad y sencillez y ese toque elegante que impregnaba el aire por donde pasara.

Era perfecta.

Sencillamente perfecta.

Sencillamente…

-¡DIVINA!-Tomoyo saltó sonrojada a abrazar efusivamente a su mejor amiga y a la vez su adorada prima. Sakura por el acto tan efusivo y espontaneo de su amiga se sonrojó notablemente y se puso algo nerviosa. Tomoyo al ver a Sakura sonrojada, soltó nuevamente un chillido de emoción- ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Sakura! ¡Eres tan celestial!-sacó rápidamente de su bolso una cámara y fotografió al instante el rostro apenado de la chica- ¡Sabía que te verías guapísima con el vestido!

-G-gracias Tomoyo -sonrió apenada la chica. La chica amatista siempre había tenido esa manía de sacarle fotografías inesperadas aún cuando eran pequeñas, pero había dejado de hacerlo todos esos años que habían estado separadas porque la castaña había estado en un Internado Mabioyoka. La chica amatista se lo había dicho, no perdería la oportunidad de sacarle hasta la más mínima fotografía.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que ser mi modelo! ¡Por favor te lo pido! ¡Tengo tantas ideas, tantos trajes que quiero hacer, tantos trajes que debo hacerte! ¡Y hay tantos concursos! ¡Oh, Sakura! Junto a ti, sería simplemente maravilloso participar. Contigo ganaríamos sin lugar a dudas-decía sumamente emocionada.

-Pero Tomoyo, hay chicas mejores que yo y estoy segura que les encantaría ser tu modelo-sonrió apenada la chica al recordar que escuchaba ciertos rumores de Tomoyo Daidouji en el Club de Modas, cuando buscaba un taller al cual pertenecer. Al parecer Tomoyo, se había ganado cierta fama por su buen gusto de vestir y es que había que admitirlo, la joven amatista tenía el don de la moda en sus venas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-una voz ronca y un gruñido alarmaron a las dos chicas. Se giraron para ver y vieron a un chico alto, de contextura fornida pero no hasta el punto de la exageración, de blanca tez, tenía rizos rubios que caían hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros y unos ojos color pardo que estaban llenos de determinación.

17 años.

El hermano del medio, se llevaba por once meses con su hermano mayor y por un año con la pequeña Sakura.

Eran 16 años los que él había pasado cuidando a su más grande tesoro, y no se hablaba de pasteles ni mucho menos de helados. Se trataba de su pequeña hermana, Sakura. Junto a su hermano se habían encargado de cuidarla y de protegerla de los chicos. Toya porque no creía en los chicos y a pesar de ello su pareja lo era. Y él porque era lo más sagrado que tenía. No pensaba entregar a Sakura a lo mejor en unos diez años más. ¿Antes? Nunca. Era un hermano celoso y excesivamente posesivo, si fuera por él guardaría a su hermana en una caja de cristal. No pensaba dejarla en manos de cualquier patán que le hiciera daño en el momento que quisiese.

No.

Imposible.

Y en sus manos estaba la decisión de protegerla hasta lo que más pudiera, siempre ahuyentando a sus pretendientes. Cuando había estado en el Internado Mabioyoka era diferente. Se sentía más tranquilo y pero aún a pesar de ello, la iba a buscar siempre los fines de semana para llevarla a casa.

Ya eran 16 años los que cumplía siendo la sombra y guardián de su pequeña hermana.

Y Kerberos Kinomoto se iba a encargar de serlo hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

-¡No dejaré que uses a Sakura para que sea objeto de contemplación para los chicos de su Instituto!-había arrebatado celosamente a Sakura de los brazos de su prima Tomoyo, mientras mostraba su ceño fruncido y un leve enfado.- ¡Búscate otra modelo!-y la abrazó posesivamente.

-¡¿Otra modelo? ¡Eso es imposible Kerberos! Además, es Sakura quién debe tomar la decisión, ya tiene 16 años, es lo suficientemente grande para to-

-¡Aún es una niña!-le interrumpió bruscamente el joven de cabellos rubios- ¡Y me encargaré de que lo sea hasta que lo considere necesario!

-Kero-le llamó suavemente su hermana por aquel apodo cual solo ella ocupaba, él la observó con recelo y la vio sumamente sonrojada, siempre se ponía así de apenada cuando sus hermanos la cuidaban o la protegían.-Tomoyo tiene razón, ya soy grande. Sé defenderme.-le explicó suavemente como si regañara a un niño pequeño.

-¡Qué no lo eres!-replicó como un niño pequeño mientras hacía un leve puchero- ¡Estoy seguro de que Toya compartirá la misma opinión que yo!-la abrazo más fuerte- ¡Búscate otra modelo prima, porque no pienso soltar a Sakura a lo mejor en unos diez años más!

Sakura rió levemente, Tomoyo la miró con un gesto leve de enfado pero falso. Quería que ella fuera su modelo, pero tenía razón en algo que nunca quiso ni querría admitir. Toya y Kerberos no soltarían a su hermana hasta que ellos considerarán que fuera necesario. Estaba segura que aquello le iba a traer unos cuantos problemas a la castaña, ya tenía 16 años, llegaría el momento en que ella se enamoraría y sus hermanos no lo podrían evitar, a lo mejor si moler a golpes a cualquier sujeto que la haga sufrir, pero no iba a poder impedir que su hermana creciera. Vio como Sakura abrazaba también a su hermano alegremente y dejaba que él le hiciera cariño en la cabeza, mientras él le decía ya su famosa frase.

"_No existen los chicos amables" _

-Deja ya tranquila a Sakura-la amable señora Nadeshko acababa de hacer presencia en el Living de la familia Kinomoto. Llevaba su larga cabellera tomada en una cola baja, usaba un vestido amarillo ajustado pero no hasta el punto del engrandecimiento que era oculto por aquel delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto.- Serviré el almuerzo en unos cuantos minutos, pueden sentarse a esperar o a dar una vuelta.

-Muchas Gracias Tía Nadeshko, pero mi madre seguramente me estará esperando en la casa-contestó la joven amatista cerrando con una cordial sonrisa.

-Pero Tomoyo, eres un miembro más de la familia. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, quédate por ésta vez. Me aseguraré de hablar con Sonomi-insistió a lo que la chica no pudo negarse.

-¿Qué habrá de almuerzo madre?-preguntó ansioso Kerberos.

-No sé ni para que preguntas, si a ti te encanta comer ¡Anda! ¡Qué no sé cómo eres tan delgado!-rió suavemente.- Bueno, iré a la cocina por mientras.

-Madre, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-Tomoyo vio la ansiedad en la mirada de la joven castaña y la alegría al ver que su madre le respondía que sí, efusivamente y como un pequeño cordero la siguió en el camino hacia la cocina.

Instituto Femenino.

Además de Internado.

Su madre siempre la presentaba en las reuniones de la compañía de su empresa, siempre la presentaba ante la sociedad, pero nunca dejó que su marido la internara en un Instituto de Etiqueta femenina.

¿Por qué?

Porque consideraba que para lo único que formaban a esas jóvenes era para que fueran amas de casas y fieles esposas. Casi como una empleada, que supiera cocinar, coser, limpiar, cantar, bailar, sonreír cuando se debía sonreír, callar cuando se debía callar, casi domesticada.

Para ella y su madre siempre le han parecido que los Institutos de Etiqueta Femenina eran de un pensamiento machista ideológico y cerrado de mente.

Fueron nueve años, los cuales estuvo separada de su prima.

Nueve años para prepararla como un cordero para un asado.

-La está llevando directo al matadero-dijo mientras miraba a Kerberos quién solo calló dando por sentado la opinión de la muchacha.

-Es por eso que no la quiero soltar-admitió.

No, no pensaba soltar a su hermana. No cuando la habían preparado tan vulnerable y sumisa para conocer a un hombre que quizás no la supiera valorar.

Se iba a encargar, de no soltar nunca a su hermana.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Porque Sakura era demasiado inocente como para saber lo que era el dolor. Y si estaba en sus manos poder evitarlo, lo haría.

Lo haría sin chistar.

Y eso estaba haciendo.

Protegerla hasta no poder más.

-Solo espero que algo llegue a alocar su vida-susurró bajo Tomoyo mientras veía a Kerberos sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Una semana.

Siete días.

168 horas.

Dios sabe cuántos minutos y segundos.

Y nada.

Nada.

Nada.

-Absolutamente nada-confirmó un joven de aspecto Inglés que se acercaba a su amigo. El chico castaño le miró refunfuñando- ¡Oh, vamos Syaoran! No es tan malo, solo es una de…-pensó unos momentos- pues una de…-El chico frunció el ceño- ¿Se puede saber a cuántas tías te has tirado?-Syaoran carcajeo.

-Eriol… Un caballero no tiene memoria-dijo sonriendo- La única que me ha rechazado es Tomoyo-dijo algo despreocupado, mientras Eriol sonreía lleno de orgullo- Sí, tío. Lo sé, **tú** Tomoyo… Por cierto ¿Cuánto llevan?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y veía a los estudiantes pasar. Las clases habían terminado y comenzaban los talleres.

-Pues… Un año seis meses-dijo sonriendo el chico de lentes, mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tanto!-exclamó algo sorprendido, pero ya se lo esperaba- Pues yo no podría estar tanto con una persona, no. Soy demasiado rebelde para ésas cosas-dijo algo engreído.

-¡Haha! ¡Demasiado mujeriego querrás decir!-carcajearon.

Syaoran y Eriol habían crecido juntos, sus madres son primas y muy unidas, lo que hizo que entre ellos creciera un fuerte lazo de hermandad. A pesar de que ambos eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos, esto no había sido impedimento alguno para que ambos se sintieran seguros, libres y cómodos con el otro. Era rica ésa sensación de poder tener a alguien con el que puedes correr desnudos si quieres, y que la única respuesta que tendrás del otro es reír como desquiciado. De poder decir lo que quieres sin pensarlo, de hacer cosas alocadas, de ser libre. Cada uno en su propia forma. Y así era el mundo de Syaoran y Eriol. Un mundo libre, sin miramientos algunos.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás Syaoran?-el joven castaño, levanto la vista al ver un tercero que recién había llegado a ellos- Debes estar desesperado por no tener agua-rió con burla.

-¡Hey, que me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles!-confesó a sus amigos.

-No lo creo tan así-comentó Eriol mirando a su novia que venía a los lejos con sus amigas, y entre ellas, la nueva estudiante- No es que ella se haga la difícil…

-Ella es difícil-completó Yamazaki interrumpiendo a Eriol, quién solo asintió.

Syaoran solo guardo silencio, vio a donde se perdía la mirada de Eriol, y la vio. Riendo con sus nuevas amigas, seguramente. En parte era cierto, ella era una chica bastante guapa, no. Mejor dicho, hermosa. Ahí estaba bien. Era una chica demasiado hermosa, y al parecer bastante educada, según había escuchado, la chica había estado en un Internado de Etiqueta. Pudo ver claramente lo torneadas que estaban sus piernas, y la suavidad que desprendían. Se notaba una delgada cintura y sus caderas no eran muy marcadas, debido a que era virgen. De todas las chicas con las que había estado, ella era diferente.

"Perfecta" pensó Syaoran dejando de verla y pudo percatarse de que sus amigos lo observaban de cerca.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?-comentó alejándose.

-¿Y?-Syaoran sabía a qué iba Yamazaki.

-Más de un mes-aseguró riendo al ver el rostro pálido del castaño.

-Más de medio año-aseguró Eriol.

-¡Oh, por favor! No apostaré-dijo Syaoran.

-Porque sabes que puedes perder-dijo mientras Eriol se ponía de pie.

-No, no lo haré. No tengo nada que perder-dijo Syaoran que al igual que Yamazaki se ponían de pie.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron al salón de clases, antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar. El castaño sabía que sería difícil, más bien, no imposible. Aunque para ello pasara bastante tiempo, él sabía que al final ella caería, como todas.

¿Valdría la pena?

Y se sonrió.

Estaba seguro que sí.

* * *

Quería decir que le gustaba como pasaba el día, que había desarrollado todos los ejercicios tranquilamente, y que había ayudado a Chiharu o a Rika con los problemas que no entendían. Quería decirlo, pero no podía.

La castaña suspiró agotada.

Desde el momento en que él entró al salón, no había dejado de sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella. A cada instante, con cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, podía sentir su mirada analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y eso le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Había logrado evitar estar cerca de él en muchas situaciones, o no hablarle como le habían dicho las chicas, por su bien. Pero era agotador escapar de alguien, ¿Y si quizás no era malo?

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Su propia prima le había aconsejado mantenerse alejado de él, por su bien y si no quería salir lastimada.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, mantenerse alejada de él.

Regresó a la realidad y vio a Tomoyo cerca de ella sonriendo.

-Estabas en la luna-le dijo con ésa voz suave que ella poseía. Sakura sonrió.

Tomoyo se mordía el labio y soltó un chillido de emoción y la abrazó apretujándola.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Sakura, eres TAN divina!-decía alegre restregando su mejilla en la de ella- ¡Por favor, sé mi modelo!-le rogó.

-Pero Tomoyo, de seguro hay más chicas que…-

-¡No me importan las demás!-dijo lastimera y haciendo un puchero, a lo que la castaña rió.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien.-dijo mientras veía el rostro de felicidad de su prima.- Pero que como se entere Kero o Toya…

-¡No te preocupes! No lo sabrán por nada-le guiñó.

-¿Y las chicas?-dijo percatándose de que no estaban y también pudo notar que Li no estaba al no sentir ésa mirada cargando hacia su persona.

-Estamos en receso-dijo Tomoyo-fueron al baño-le contestó.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, de que les gustaba, de que harían el fin de semana, de la relación de Eriol con Tomoyo, de su próximo cumple mes, de sus amigas, etc. Habían estado tanto tiempo separadas, que tenían que ponerse luego al día con las cosas que no habían podido hablar todos ésos años.

El vínculo de amistad no se había roto en ésos años, sino más bien se fortaleció. Ni Sakura, ni Tomoyo, habían conocido a antes a una persona con la cual podrían hablar horas y horas, de confiar plenamente, de ésas personas que si se tiraban de un precipicio, la otra, se tiraba también.

Sakura abrazó de la nada a su prima, quién se sorprendió por su arrebato sentimental y le correspondió el abrazo.

Amaba a Sakura, y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

Por nada del mundo.

-¿Li te ha hablado?-preguntó la amatista al separarse.

-En lo absoluto-confesó la castaña y sonó la campana. Escucharon risas y vieron a sus amigas entrar riendo y sofocadas, seguramente porque corrieron al ver que llegarían después que el profesor.

A los segundos vio a Eriol seguido de Syaoran y Yamazaki.

Sakura sabía que era guapo, bastante. Su risa, el color de sus ojos, su complexión fornida, no se comparaba con alguno de los chicos que había visto en el Instituto.

"Si no fuera tan mujeriego" pensó bufando la chica.

Y entró el profesor.

* * *

Sakura apenas entró a su habitación, cerró su puerta y se dejo caer en su cama.

"No" pensó.

"No, no, no, no" se dijo así misma más veces.

"No puede ser" se trató de convencer.

* * *

Sonó su celular.

El joven lo buscó en sus bolsillos y se percató de que estaba en su mochila, lo sacó, vio el remitente, y sonrió burlón.

Contestó.

-_¿Y?_-se rió

-Una salida al Restaurant que más me gusta-dijo, y escuchó sus carcajadas.- ¿Y tú?

-_Pues, no lo sé. De ahí te cobraré._

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-le preguntó.

-_Amigo, la suerte está de mi lado-_y le colgó.

El joven dejo el celular en la mesa, y se conectó al computador.

Y de nuevo sonó su celular, ésta vez descolgó sin ver el remitente.

_-Supongo que ya te llamó._

-Sí, lo hizo.

-_Hay que admitirlo, tiene suerte_

-La tiene, solo hay que ver si sabe aprovecharla.

_-¿Y?_

-Dos meses ¿Y tú?

_-Más de dos meses. De ahí seguimos, Tomoyo acaba de llegar._

-Nos vemos Eriol.

_-Adiós Yamazaki._

Y ambos colgaron el celular, el joven ingresó a Facebook y pudo ver un estado en particular en Inicio.

-Vamos a ver si te resulta-comentó el joven para sí mismo y le dio "Me gusta"

* * *

"_-Señorita Kinomoto-le miró- Le tocará hacer su proyecto de ciencias con…-la joven aguardó- Li._

_Y el mundo se cayó a sus pies"_

* * *

El castaño no podía estar más ansioso. Dejó el celular en el velador, y sonrió.

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a la castaña.

Y no la iba a desaprovechar, por nada.

* * *

-¡Vamos Sakura! Es solo un proyecto-se dijo a sí misma la castaña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación- No debe haber problema alguno, solo son… Tres meses-susurró para sí misma.

¿Qué tan terrible podría ser un proyecto de ciencias de tres meses con Li?

Nada.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capítulo, lamento mucho la demora. _

_Gracias a Sakuraness, Cata06, Princessmalfoy10, hadita-lp, lowdose, moonlight-Li, Tachikawa de Ishida, ValSmile, Raven Sakura, Asuka-hime, Sakury Li'Minamoto, beabi, seohyon, Cata, Estrella Rosada, Sorairo-Uchiha, Daanyehla, Ookami IveMendoza, anaiza18, Guest y AHRG, por sus queridos y anhelados reviews, que me hacen muy feliz._

_Estoy actualizando todas mis historias, y ésta es una de las que más me preocupaba, aunque no quedó como me gustaría, tengo que volver a retomar el hilo D: Las invito a leer otra historia de CCS, "Carpe Diem" que estoy escribiendo. _

_Que tengan buen día chicas, besos y saludos._

_FCLC _


	3. ¿Café o Helado?

_Los personajes de la Saga de CCS no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva del grupo CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"_Primera Vez"_

III

"_¿Café o Helado?"_

Conocía ésa postura, la conocía perfectamente, y lamentaba conocerla. Tenía las piernas juntas, que parecía que nadie las iba a separar, los brazos cruzados, estaba sentada de una forma muy derecha, y tenía los labios fruncidos, y para colmo de los colmos, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"_Se me viene feo"_ pensó el joven algo asustado.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día? No tengo tiempo, y lo sabes-dijo ella con la voz seca. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, estaba seguro que el que mirara atentamente la taza de café, no se debía a que el diseño fuera muy lindo, sino que estaba pensando seriamente en tirársela ahora o quizás después. Porque de alguna forma, sabía que se la iba a tirar.

-Vamos, no puedes estar enojada-dijo, y se retractó de las palabras que ocupó ante la mirada fría de la joven.

-¿Qué no puedo? ¡Claro que puedo!-se jactó furiosa.-Estoy en todo mi derecho a estarlo-dijo ahora alzando la voz, importándole muy poco que la gente del café los mirara con curiosidad.

-Amor, ya… tú sabes…-No, es que era un inepto con todas las palabras. Le ponía muy nervioso que ella estuviera enojada-Es que bueno… tú sabes cómo es él…-trato de explicar algo sin fundamentos.

-Eriol-le llamó enfurecida-Sé perfectamente cómo es Syaoran, y me espero cualquier cosa de él-le miraba fijamente a los ojos-Lo que no me esperaba, era algo de ti, no de ésta calaña.-Golpe bajo.-Estoy muy decepcionada.-Ahora sí, no hacía falta que ella le tirara la taza de café, él mismo iba hacerlo. No podía creer que su novia haya dicho ésas palabras. Lo que siempre evitó, ahora se cumplía de la nada.

-Tomoyo… Pero… No puedes enojarte conmigo no es mi culpa que Syaoran tenga en la mira a Sakura-dijo calmado.

-No, no es tú culpa-la miró esperanzado-Porque sé lo mujeriego que es Syaoran, lo que sí es tú culpa es que estés apostando de cuanto se demorará TÚ primo en acostarse con MI prima.-dijo recalcando cada palabra.-Sabes cómo es estúpidamente inocente Sakura, y aún así te atreves a apostar. ¡Esto no tiene nombre Hiragizawa!-Ahora sí, estaba todo mal, su novia nunca lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Pero amor… No me digas así…-dijo apenado.-¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al parque cómo lo teníamos planeado?

-¡Al parque mis calzones!-gritó, y se paró enojada de la silla-Te has metido con mi prima, con _Sakurita_, y eso es algo que no te voy a tolerar-y tal cómo lo esperaba le había vaciado el contenido de la taza de café encima-¡Y eso es para que recuerdes que eres un imbécil!-dijo y tomó su bolso rápidamente, y abandonó aquel café.

Eriol botó un suspiro algo cansado, y justamente se acercó un camarero a él.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó preocupado.

-Otra vez-confirmó.-Pero ésta vez es mi culpa…-se puso de pie y tomó la bolsa que le tendía el camarero, dentro de ella había una camiseta, al ver que siempre Tomoyo y él, peleaban en aquel lugar y ella terminaba tirándole la taza de café, había pedido ver si podía dejar una camiseta en aquel lugar por si pasaba de nuevo, y estaba feliz, después de seis meses Tomoyo no se había enojado con él de ésa forma…

Hasta hoy…

-Sí que la quieres amigo… Para aguantar de ésa forma-dijo el joven.

-La amo-le contestó- Gracias Tsukishiro… Voy a…-y sin decir nada más suspiró dirigiéndose al baño del lugar para cambiarse la camiseta y pensando en cómo demonios iba a arreglar ésta situación con Tomoyo.

"_Eriol… Eres un imbécil"_ pensó.

* * *

"_Syaoran Li te ha mandado una Solicitud de Amistad"_

"_¿Aceptar o En otro momento?"_

Sin saber que escoger, Sakura cerró la ventana de Facebook, cerró su notebook y se estiró en la cama. El reloj de la pared marcaba las 15.30. La castaña suspiró.

"_Ahora seguramente las demás están aprendiendo Ballet"_ pensó con reproche.

La joven se levantó de la cama y fue al tocador que había en su habitación, se miró en el espejo. Vio una chica guapa, de ojos verdes, y de cabellos largos y lisos. Vestida con un vestido fino con estampado de flores.

Ella odiaba los vestidos.

Suspiró.

Se acarició el cabello, que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Liso y sedoso.

-No me gusta el cabello largo-pensó con reproche e infló sus mejillas en un mohín.

Ahí, frente al espejo se veía reflejada una joven delicada y educada, hija del famoso Arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto y de la gran modelo Nadeshko Kinomoto, una mujer guapa y elegante, que no solo era modelo, sino que también era dueña de _"F&N"_ una de las joyerías más grandes de toda Asia. Hermana menor de las dos promesas más grandes de la Economía de Japón. Y ella… ¿Quién era?

¿Quién era ella?

-Solo la joven Kinomoto, la cual ha recibido muchos proyectos de matrimonios arreglados… Solo eso-pensó con amargura la joven.

Ahí, en la soledad de su gran habitación, podía liberarse, era el único lugar donde podría llorar, gritar, reír, saltar, sin que nadie le dijera nada. Donde no estaba la Señorita Inokuma para decirle que tenía que sonreír siempre pese a todas las circunstancias. Y mucho menos estaba su madre ahí recordándole que ella era la joya de la gran familia Kinomoto y que tenía que tener una imagen intachable.

Cuando pequeña no dimensionaba la importancia de ir a uno de los mejores Institutos de Etiqueta de Japón. Los años pasaban, y le gustaba mucho el hecho de saber bordar, cocinar, o de aprender la ceremonia del té.

¡Le encantaba!

Y le gustaba aprender más cosas, pero le gustaría mucho más aprenderlas para ella, para sus tiempos libres, para enseñarle a los demás, pero no para que algún día dijeran:

"_La esposa del Señor X es muy educada, sabe absolutamente de todo en el Arte de la Etiqueta" _

Bufó resignada y se dejó caer en su mullida cama, se acarició el rostro.

-Esta no soy yo…-se dijo para sí misma-Lo que todos ven, solo son los sueños cumplidos de mi madre… Entonces… ¿Dónde está mi verdadera yo?-se preguntó con melancolía.

Ahí, en la soledad de su habitación, estaba solo ella.

Sakura.

Una joven sin identidad.

* * *

-Es un imbécil… ¿Qué no me puedo enojar? ¡Já! ¡Claro que me puedo enojar! Meterse así con Sakura, es algo inadmisible, no puedo tolerar esto… ¿Pero qué demonios se ha imaginado? Imbécil, estúpido, mentecato… ¡Ahh!-gritó la amatista en medio de la calle- ¡Te odio!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-Si no te amara tanto… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ésta te va a salir muy cara Hiragizawa! ¡MUY CARA! ¡Qué vaya preparando sus tarjetas de créditos, porque de ésta no se salva!-Y después de recuperar su respiración normal y tranquilizarse, sacó su teléfono celular del bolso y marcó un número.

-_¿Tomoyo?_-preguntó una voz dulce, y a Tomoyo se le relajó la expresión y sonrió.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó la amatista e hizo parar un taxi que pasaba por ahí cerca y se subió a él.

-_Ehh… Bien, solo estoy algo cansada, mi madre se empeña en enseñarme a tejer, pero simplemente no es lo mío_-explicó.

-¿Sabes que eres pésima mintiendo?-dijo la chica y escuchó a Sakura estallar en risas-Al Mall del Fujisawa.-le dijo al conductor.

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo de tejer no es mentira…_

-Bueno ¿Y estás haciendo algo?-preguntó y sacó la billetera de su cartera, observando sonriente todas las tarjetas de crédito de su novio.

_-No, para nada. Pensaba repasar Química, ya sabes para el examen…_

-Ajá, el examen que viene dentro de un mes-le interrumpió y rodó los ojos-Olvídalo, y vente al Mall de Fujisawa.

_-¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

-No es mala idea, pero prepárate Sakura. Porque hoy compraremos como si no hubiera mañana, te veo en una hora ¡Adiós!-y sin esperar alguna protesta de su prima cortó la llamada, miró maliciosamente las tarjetas de crédito.

Suspiró y sonrió.

Se iba a caer de espalda al ver las cuentas, pero bueno, ése sería el precio por apostar contra su prima favorita.

-Y esto recién está empezando-susurró bajo para sí misma.

* * *

-¡Hermanito Syaoran!-apenas puso un pie en la recepción de su pequeño hogar, se cayó al suelo por el simple hecho de sentir como cuatro pequeñas niñas se tiraban a él. Apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver primero a la pequeña Futtie sonreírle sin uno de sus dientes de paletas.

-Niñas… ¿Cuántas veces les he mencionado que no deben hacer eso? ¡Un día van a lastimar a su hermano!-escuchó la voz de su madre regañar a sus pequeñas hermanas. Las pequeñas se levantaron y observaban sonriente a su hermano que también se había puesto de pie.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos o no hay dulces-dijo sonriendo y vio como sus hermanas pequeñas iban corriendo al baño. Y entró a la cocina.

-¿Otra vez le estás comprando chucherías?-preguntó la madre resignada pero aún así sabiendo la respuesta-Le van a salir caries Syaoran, deberías dejar de consentirlas en ése aspecto…

-Sabes que aunque lo trate ellas me ganan…-sonrió.

-Bien, yo me iré al trabajo…-la madre tomó una cartera que estaba cercana a ella, y le besó la mejilla a su hijo-Cuidas a las niñas… Tú padre también fue al trabajo…-Syaoran asintió- ¡Niñas! Vengan a despedirse de la mamá-dijo la mujer, y en unos segundos se escuchaban miles de pasitos corren por el pasillo.-La madre se acercó a ellas y les besó la frente a cada una, y segundos después se escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Syaoran miró a sus hermanas.

-Bien, vayan a sentarse-les ordenó, y las pequeñas fueron a sentarse a la mesa del comedor, el castaño sacó cuatro platos pequeños, y sirvió los postres de frutas que había comprado, colocó un tenedor al lado de cada pastel y fue a servírselos a sus hermanas.

-¿Tú no comerás Syao?-preguntó la pequeña Fanren al ver que su hermano no se servía.

-Sí-le dijo-Pero lo voy a comer cuando lleguen nuestros padres-dijo y se fue a la cocina, no sin antes echarles un ojo a sus hermanas que comían tranquilamente, llenándose el rostro de crema. Apenas entró guardó los otros tres pasteles en un plato y los guardó el refrigerador, y se dispuso a lavar la loza sucia que esperaba ansiosamente ser lavada en el lavaplatos.

La familia de Syaoran se constituía por sus padres, Hien Li un hombre tranquilo, algo intimidante, pero muy amable, que trabajaba en una Empresa de Guardias de Seguridad, su madre, Ieran Li, una mujer elegante, amable y muy sonriente que trabajaba en una pequeña pastelería que hace muy poco habían podido inaugurar. Si bien, la familia de Syaoran no era adinerada, había logrado entrar al Instituto Seijo debido a sus excelentes notas académicas y había resultado becado, de otra forma, jamás podría haber entrado a ése Instituto. Luego estaban las cuatrillizas Li, Fanren la más tierna, Futtie la más aventurera, Feimei la que amaba cantar y luego Shiefa la que amaba leer. Sus pequeñas hermanas de cinco años, eran la alegría de la casa, sentirlas corretear por todas partes era música para sus oídos, habían estado ahí alegrándoles el día cuando él estaba mal, sacándole sonrisas, rabietas, y gestos tiernos. Le gustaba muchas veces despertar y ver que todas sus hermanas o una aunque sea se habían colado en su cama en la noche para dormir con él. Simplemente, no sabría que hacer sin ellas.

-Syao-la dulce voz de Fanren le distrajo, se secó sus manos y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña- ¿Podemos ir al parque?-preguntó.

-Está bien, pero…-miró el reloj-Llamaré a Eriol, así que cuando llegue podemos ir-le contestó, y sacó su celular, marcó un número y se lo entregó a Fanren.-Sabes que Eriol no puede decirte que no.-le guiñó un ojo.

-_¿Qué jod…-_

-¡Hermanito Eriol!-le interrumpió dulcemente Fanren al escuchar la voz del mejor amigo de su hermano.

-_¡Fanren!_-exclamó sorprendido. Se sentía horrible, casi dice malas palabras frente a ella.-_¿Qué ocurre pequeña?_

-¿Quieres ir al parque con nosotras y Syao?-le preguntó tiernamente, mientras miraba ansiosa a su hermano.

_-Eh…Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?_

-¡Yay!-gritó emocionada-¿Quieres que te dé con Syao?

-_Te lo agradecería mucho, nos vemos Fanren_-le dijo dulcemente.

-Adiós hermanito Eriol-se despidió y le entregó el celular a Syaoran, para después salir a corretear donde sus hermanas y decirles que iban a salir al parque.

-_Eres un cojudo-_le dijo de forma inmediata a Syaoran quién solo estalló en carcajadas.

-Supongo que no hay problema, tu cita con Tomoyo ya debe haber terminado ¿O sigues con ella?-preguntó el castaño revolviéndose los cabellos-Siempre puedes traerla con Sakura…

-_Ni lo menciones, que Tomoyo se ha enojado conmigo…_

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz de Eriol.

* * *

Respiraba de forma agitada, tomó el vaso de jugo que estaba frente a ella y se lo tomó todo de un sorbo, y empezó a tranquilizar su respiración.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila…-dijo Sakura agotada observando a su prima que estaba muy tranquila y sin apariencia de estar cansada, ambas estaban en una heladería, se habían tomado un pequeño descanso para que Sakura recuperara su ritmo. Apenas había puesto un pie en el Mall, su prima tironeó de ella, y entraron a la mayoría de las tiendas, y de todas se habían llevado algo… _"Algo mucho"_ pensó la castaña, y recordó como su prima la hacía entrar a los probadores y probarse al menos veinte conjuntos, haciéndola modelar y ver si le gustaba o no. Claro, los vendedores estaban encantados e inspiraban más a la amatista de que viera más ropa, pero ella, no lo estaba. Definitivamente no lo estaba.

-Estoy acostumbrada-dijo la amatista tomando tranquilamente de su bebida.

-¿Estás segura que Eriol te dijo que podías comprar lo que quisieras?-preguntó la castaña al observar más de veinte bolsas de ropa, y todas de distintas tiendas.

-Claro-sonrió-A Eriol le encantará ver todo lo que te he comprado, su felicidad es mi felicidad, y mi felicidad es ir de compras contigo-dijo ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Estáis bien ambos?-preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, sí lo estamos-dijo mirándola y de repente se fijó en su cabello largo, sedoso y liso.-Dime Sakura ¿Nunca has pensando en un corte de pelo?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió y empezó a negar con las manos-No, no puedo ni pensarlo. Mi madre me mataría si lo hago…-Tomoyo encarnó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería-Ya lo sabes, el cabello largo y liso, representa elegancia…

-A veces me pregunto hasta que cierto punto aguantarás-le dijo-Bueno, que todavía tenemos que comprar algo que falta…-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Falta algo más? No creo que falte algo más Tomoyo…-dijo con cansancio Sakura observando las bolsas.

-Claro, falta la ropa íntima…-le guiñó un ojo, tomó las bolsas ayudada de Sakura y la arrastró antes de que pudiera negarse.

* * *

-Eres un idiota-le espetó Syaoran viendo como Futtie y Fanren jugaban en los columpios. Había escuchado toda la historia, hasta la parte en que Tomoyo leyó los mensajes de textos en los cuales hablaban de la apuesta-Nunca debes pasarle tú celular a una mujer Eriol, es inaudito…

-Ya, lo sé, es que no sé no pensé que los fuera a leer…

-¿Y para qué crees que lo quería? ¿Para ver la hora? Te recuerdo que su padre y su madre son dueños de compañías de celulares y relojes, así que no, no es por eso…

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡No me lo esperaba!-espetó escandalizado-¿Puedes creerlo Syaoran? ¡Me llamó Hiragizawa! ¡Hiragizawa!-le sacudió tomándolo de los hombros.

-Ajá, lo creo, lo creo y de seguro ahora está reventando tus tarjetas de crédito… Sólo a ti se te ocurre pasarle las tarjetas de créditos a tu novia compulsiva-le espetó.

-Ahh… Syaoran, yo no me voy a inmiscuir más con el tema de Sakura…-vio a Futtie persiguiendo a Shiefa, mientras las otras dos corrían – A todo esto… ¿Cómo lo llevas con Sakura?

-¿No era que no te ibas a inmiscuir más?-ironizó- Pues la agregué a Facebook y no me ha aceptado, pero tarde o temprano lo hará, le diré que es para organizarnos en el proyecto. Debo ir lento, costará lo que tenga que costar, pero valdrá la pena, de eso estoy seguro-dijo sonriendo.-Mañana haré el primer movimiento…

-Ya has dado más de diez movimientos y nada…

-Lo sé, lo sé-rodó los ojos-pero ya me di cuenta cómo debo ser con ella…-le espetó y se puso de pie-¡Feimei, Futtie, Shieffa, Fanren!-las cuatro pequeñas le miraron-¡Vamos a casa! ¡Ya es hora!-las cuatro corretearon a una pequeña fuente de agua que había en la plaza y se lavaron las manos que estaban impregnadas en tierra, para después ir corriendo donde su hermano. Las dos primeras tomaron las manos de Eriol, mientras que las dos últimas las de Syaoran.

-¿Y cómo te debes comportar?-preguntó interesado el chico de lentes, mientras emprendieron el camino a casa del castaño.

-Como todo un caballero.

* * *

-Seré lesbiana y tú serás mi pareja-Sakura se sonrojó violentamente ante el comentario de su prima, que la miraba pasmada con aquel conjunto de ropa interior, uno sencillo, blanco, sin mucha gracia, más que un simple listón de regalo en el centro del pecho. Se veía tan guapa, inocente, sexy, frágil, delicada, tan… tan…-¡DIVINA!-estalló Tomoyo feliz observando a su prima abochornada-¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Serás una modelo excelente! ¡La mejor! ¡La más guapa! ¡Serás una leyenda en el modelaje!-hablaba sin parar, mientras se daba vueltas por la habitación y la miró-Lo llevamos, y ése, ése y…¡Todos los que te has probado!-chilló emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¡Tomoyo! ¿Éste también?-preguntó escandalizada mostrando uno bastante coqueto y de color rojo, muy provocativo.

-Claro que sí Sakura-se lo quitó y fue a la caja a pagar la ropa íntima.

-¿Pero para qué voy a quererlo?-exclamó desde dentro del probador, cambiándose de ropa, apenas salió, algo chascona, le entregó el que recién se había probado.

-Sakura, ya llegará el momento en que lo único que quieres es verte deseada para ésa persona especial-le guiñó un ojo, y le pasó la tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta.

-Señorita lo lamento, pero su tarjeta de crédito ha llegado al límite-le dijo la dependienta a Tomoyo, la amatista sin embargo le pasó las otras cinco.

-Vea cuál tiene aún-dijo despreocupada. No fue hasta la última tarjeta con la que se pudo pagar y ya habían acabado.

-Eriol te matará-dijo asustada Sakura observando a las tarjetas de créditos, de repente le dio la sensación que estaban muertas. La joven castaña seguía sin poder creer que el novio de su mejor amiga, le dijera que podía comprar hasta saciarse, era algo imposible de imaginar.

¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

"_Definitivamente, uno muy loco"_ pensó la castaña.

* * *

-Kinomoto-Sakura pegó un saltó al escuchar una voz ronca cercana a ella y se giró de forma inmediata. Syaoran le sonreía ladeadamente, podía ver que andaba con su cabello revuelto, con la corbata floja, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la camisa afuera del pantalón.

"_Estúpido guapo"_ pensó la castaña.

-Dime ¿Qué se te ofrece Li?-preguntó la joven guardando por último su estuche metálico en el maletín y suspiró.

El día Lunes había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto, había esperado con ansias que el día pasara lentamente, pero queriendo burlarse de ella, éste había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, el timbre ya había sonado, dando por finalizado el día de clases. Había notado que efectivamente Tomoyo estaba enojad con Eriol, por un tema, que ella sinceramente, no tenía la menor idea, solo esperaban que se arreglaran luego y que Hiragizawa no se enojara porque Tomoyo reventó sus tarjetas de crédito comprándole ropa.

-Tenemos un Proyecto de ciencias-la voz ronca de Li y que cada vez la sentía más cerca le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y era natural que la sintiera cerca, si recién se fijó que no solo eran los únicos que estaban en el salón, sino que él la tenía sutilmente acorralada entre su pupitre y él.

-¡Cierto!-exclamó abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus ojos verdes.

-Parque Pingüino-ella le miró desconcertada-A las 18.00 para hablar del proyecto-le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente-No faltes-y si decir nada más abandonó la sala de clases, dejando a la joven castaña en ella, la cual pudo sentir el aroma que había dejado su compañero de clases en el aire.

"_Estúpido aroma a menta"_ pensó enfurruñada y sonrojada, para luego salir del salón de clases y dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que las cosas terminarían así sin más?-Eriol observó a su novia que le sonreía de forma maliciosa.-Has sido un niño malo Eriol-dijo ella juguetona. El joven inglés ahogó un suspiro. Ambos estaban en la alcoba de la joven, aprovechando de que la madre de la amatista no estaba, para resolver sus problemas.-¿Sabes que le compré mucha ropa a Sakura?-el asintió sin dejar de observar a la joven blanquecina.-Pero aún debes hacer algo por mí-gateó hacia él. El joven Inglés estaba esposado de ambas manos a los barrotes de la cama de su novia, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente sensual hacia él.

¡Dios! No sería problema aquella situación para cualquier persona, pero él sabía perfectamente en qué iba a acabar.

Sintió un leve mordiscón en su cuello, y no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido.

Su novia lo iba a excitar y dejarlo ahí, sin hacer nada más. Para que tuviera un enorme dolor de huevos el resto del día, y eso le pasaba porque sabía que había hecho algo malo.

-¿Estás aprendiendo la lección Eriol?-ronroneó la amatista mientras que con una de sus manos apretó el miembro del joven quién no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente-Con Sakura, nadie se mete y sale sin haber sufrido las consecuencias-la joven sonrió de forma maliciosa.

¡Oh, cómo disfrutaba éstas situaciones!

Las disfrutaba bastante.

* * *

18.05

Llegaba atrasada, por cinco minutos, pero de igual forma, llegaba atrasada. Sakura apuró el paso, sino hubiera sido por su madre que se aseguró en ayudarla a vestirse, exclamando feliz que por fin tenía una cita, hubiera podido llegar antes. Su madre había insistido en que ocupara un vestido floreado de colores pasteles, que se dejara el cabello suelto y que se hiciera dos trenzas de cada lado, uniendolas en un cola baja sujetada por un listón de tonalidad pastel.

No era ninguna cita, solo era una junta para poder conversar del Proyecto de Ciencias, que para su mala suerte o fortuna, no lo sabía, le había tocado con Li.

Apenas llegó al Parque pudo ver al joven castaño, con el paso nervioso, el corazón algo acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas se acercó a él.

* * *

Se veía condenadamente guapa, estaba aguantando las ganas de atacarla directamente ahí en el parque, cómo había ocurrido con otras jóvenes, pero no, no podía, se tenía que controlar. Sabía que la castaña sería la joya de oro de su colección, y debí tratarla cómo tal, con cuidado.

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo sutilmente, a lo que vio cómo ella se sonrojaba y soltaba un apenas audible "Gracias"

El vestido floreado le daba un apariencia más frágil, como si pudiera ser posible, le daba un aire elegante y soñador, bastante dulce y para su gusto, provocativo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó.

-¿Eh?-ella le observó dudosa sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Un helado o un café? Vamos, yo invito-dijo caminando y pudo sentir los pasos de la joven seguirle. Ya estaba pensando en qué sabor querría su helado...

-Un café-escuchó la respuesta de ella y le observó atónito ¿Un café?- ¿Y tú que tomarás Li?-le preguntó acercándose a él.

Sin saber por qué, no le apartó la vista de encima, tragó un poco de saliva sin dejar de observar los ojos verdes de la castaña y pudo ver bien que en sus mejillas habían unas cuantas pecas.

-Un café-respondió a secas.

_"¿Sabías Syaoran que las grandes amistades surgen de un helado? ¿Y que las grandes historias de amor de una taza de café?"_ Recordó las palabras de Chiharu, la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Estaba acostumbrado que las demás jóvenes que invitaban pidieran un helado, y sin saber si creer o no, en aquel mito de la novia de su mejor amigo, tuvo algo de miedo.

Él no estaba preparado para unas tazas de café, solo lo había estado para unas copas de helado.

Al fin y al cabo...

¿Quiénes estaban preparados para una gran historia de amor?

No lo sabía, pero podría asegurar que él no lo estaba.

* * *

Gracias a Karly15, , Tommyzombie-chan, Daryis-san, Anaiza18, beabi, Maru-chan1296, Tiamatnerwen, ConaCartes, tiwlight-love1694, Sakura1023, chiwanko, , persona anónima, Raven Sakura y Sakura Anastasia. Quiero aclarar que sí, había subido la aclaración, pero me equivoqué subiendo un capítulo de otra historia, naa' que ver. Para que vean que soy muy pava Hahaha! Bueno, sé que les dije también que me debía ir a preparar para la PSU y eso, pero justamente hoy es mí único día libre, así que estoy sacrificando horas de sueño para poder actualizar -.- Espero que les guste el capítulo :D Y que haya sido de su agrado total :D ¿Qué les parece lo de los helados y el café? A mí me encanta :D Ya, me iré, tratando de ver si es que puedo actualizar otra historia o si el sueño me gana -.-

Por cierto subí otra historia que se llama **"Loco por Kinomoto"** Las invito a leerla :D Sí, lo sé, no he terminado ninguna historia y me sigo encalillando con otras, pero es que tenía que escribirla! Sino las ideas se me irían de mi cabeza :c

Cuídense, besos

Danii.


	4. Segundas Impresiones

_Los personajes de la Saga de CCS no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva del grupo CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"_Primera Vez"_

IV

"_Segundas Impresiones"_

-¿Y dónde está el monstruo?-preguntó Toya al no ver a su hermana por ninguna parte. Vio como Kerberos comía un pastel de forma enfurecida, dejando rastro de crema en sus mejillas.

-Salió a una cita-escuchó el chillido de emoción de su madre, que estaba en la cocina.

¿Sakura? ¿En una cita?

-Ah, ya veo-levantó los hombros de forma despreocupada y fue subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Tres, dos, uno…-contó Kerberos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Sakura en una cita?!-se escuchó el grito del segundo piso y en seguida bajaba Toya las escaleras como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Kerberos comió un poco de pastel sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Él también se había puesto así, podía decir incluso que su grito fue más fuerte y que su expresión era más horrorizada que la que tenía Toya en esos momentos. Le había reclamado a su madre, de que como dejaba a Sakura salir con alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que era muy pequeña como para andar pensando en citas. ¿Resultados? Una buena reprimenda y un golpe en la cabeza, que dejara de molestar a Sakura, que era momento de crecer y practicar las cosas que había aprendido en el Instituto de Etiqueta. ¡Patrañas! Él no quería que su hermana saliera con cuanto idiota se le cruzara para demostrar que era una Señorita, eso bastaba con verla y ya se sabía. Pero anda a hacerle entender eso a su madre, que era toda una testaruda.

-¡Toya Kinomoto!-escuchó el grito de su madre, quién miraba a su hermano moreno de manera enfurecida. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y apuntándolo con el dedo, mientras que su otra mano estaba en la cadera-Sakura ya es una chica grande…

-¡Tiene dieciséis años! ¡Es una enana todavía! ¡Una enana!

-¡Es una adolescente! ¡Y está preparada para entrar al mundo de las citas!

-¡No, no lo está!

-¡Sí lo está! ¡Y se acabó!

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué crees que tienes la razón?

-Porque soy tú mamá y punto-la típica respuesta que aunque fuera falsa, no se le podía arrebatar a una madre. Toya presionó la mandíbula con rabia, tiritando de furia.

-No dejaré que ocupes al monstruo como tu experimento-dijo aguantando la furia y subió las escaleras.

Nadeshko Kinomoto bufó exasperada mientras miraba por donde se había ido su hijo. Soltó unos cuantos reclamos y se fue al jardín a tomar un poco de sol seguramente. Kerberos solo observó en silencio.

Tenían que hacer algo rápido y ahora.

Si no su madre en muy poco tiempo le iba a conseguir un prometido a Sakura.

Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir ni por todos los pasteles del mundo.

* * *

Tomó un leve sorbo y dejó la taza levemente en el plato, evitando que provocara algún ruido. Miró a su compañero que no le quitaba la mirada de encima sin ningún disimulo. Le miraba escudriñándola lentamente y eso era algo que le incomodaba de sobre manera.

-Siempre…-le prestó atención- ¿Siempre eres tan jodidamente correcta?-la chica ahogó un reclamo e infló sus mejillas levemente y de forma indignada.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, desde que habían entrado a ese jodido café, notó como ella se sentaba de forma recta, sin mover sus hombros, pedía todo amablemente, revolvió las dos cucharadas de azúcar levemente sin ejercer ningún ruido de la cuchara chocando contra las paredes de la taza, y tomaba levemente como disfrutando el sabor aunque se notaba a leguas que odiaba el café.

Y si ella odiaba el café…

¿Para qué putas pidió uno? ¿Por qué no pidió una jodida copa de helado?

Estúpidas mujeres, cuando dicen una cosa quieren otra.

¿Quién las entiende?

Oh, claro, él amaba a las mujeres y sus gritos de placer, pero allá a ir a entenderlas. No, gracias. Lo había intentado una vez y había sido un fiasco todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y tú siempre eres tan grosero?-el tono de indignación de la chica solo hizo que este suspirara de forma cansina y rodara los ojos.

-Eres aburrida-completamente aburrida. Había intentado iniciar una conversación casual, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos "Sí" "No" "Tal vez"

¡Blah, blah, blah!

¿Dónde estaba la chica intrigante y perfectamente guapa? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde joder, dónde?! Ahí solo veía a una chica remilgada y reprimida, seguramente por los deseos de sus padres.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto queriendo conocerla un poco más.

-Pues me gusta la ceremonia del té, hacer arreglos…

-¡No, no, no!-le negó algo desesperado-Te pregunto qué es lo que te gusta hacer…

-Te estoy respondiendo-¿De qué valía que fuera guapo si era insoportable y maleducado?

-Por eso-levantó una ceja-Te pregunto qué te gusta a ti, no lo que te enseñaron que debería gustarte-la chica guardó silencio. Miró a Li con detenimiento, se sintió un poco intimidada por su mirada castaña.

¿Qué que le gusta a ella?

No lo sabía.

-No lo sé-musitó levemente con un deje de tristeza, miró de forma melancólica la taza de café. Ella odiaba el café y su sabor amargo.

¿Por qué lo tomaba?

Porque así le enseñaron en su Instituto de Etiqueta.

-¿Haces algún deporte?-la castaña negó.- ¿Ves alguna serie de televisión?-negó nuevamente.-¡Vamos, joder! ¡Debe haber algo que te guste!-exclamó sorprendido-Dicen que vienes de un Instituto de Etiqueta-ella asintió-¿Y eso se debe a…?

-Mi madre-respondió a secas.

Syaoran no dejó de sorprenderse. ¿Hasta dónde podían llegar los sueños reprimidos de su madre? ¿Hasta el punto en que la castaña no sabía qué era lo que gustaba realmente? Sintió algo de lástima, al ser de una familia de clase media baja, no tenía que asumir ciertas costumbres que tenía la joven o algunos de sus compañeros, como Eriol, quién asistía a eventos de su familia, donde todos se vestían pomposamente y hablaban como si tuvieran una papa en la boca.

-Vamos-sacó dinero de su billetera y lo dejó en la mesa, la joven castaña le miraba intrigada.

-¿Vamos a hacer el proyecto?-preguntó.

-Vamos a divertirnos-contestó tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo con la joven del café.

¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿A divertirse? ¿A estas horas? ¿Le llevaría a algunos de esos antros que frecuentaban sus compañeros? La joven tenía muchas dudas en esos momentos, sin embargo prefirió ahogarlas en su mente. La actitud de Li le llamaba la atención, hasta el momento no había tratado de coquetearle cómo le habían advertido que haría. En lo absoluto. Si lo pensaba bien, al principio, cuando había llegado, él había intentado uno que otro acercamiento con ella, de una forma vulgar y sencilla, para lograr su propósito. Pero por suerte estaban sus nuevas amigas que habían evitado que estuvieran los dos solos, y a la semana, Li se había rendido.

O eso esperaba al menos.

El joven Li iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Notó nuevamente como ella le llegaba apenas a los hombros. Tenía un buen cuerpo, seguramente debido a los ejercicios. Y sus brazos le dieron la apariencia de ser muy sobrecogedores- Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos. Apresuró un poco el paso y caminó a la par con él. Lo observó de reojo, se veía silencioso, pero en su mirada chocolatada pudo detectar un deje de ansiedad.

-Ven por aquí-ya se habían alejado bastante de los lugares civilizados de Tomoeda, ni siquiera se percató en qué minuto había abandonado las casas y algunos edificios por estar rodeada de muchos árboles, senderos de flores y la penumbra de la tranquilidad de la madre naturaleza.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó llena de curiosidad escuchando el canto de los grillos, pasaron por unas cuantas casas de aspecto granjero, con algunas vacas y caballos, y podía escuchar a los pequeños pollitos, que seguramente seguían a su madre.

El joven no contestó a la pregunta, es más siguió caminando tranquilamente como si la joven no hubiera hablado. Siguieron un pequeño sendero que los adentraba a un bosque. La joven tenía un poco de dificultad al caminar, puesto que su madre había insistido en que usara tacones.

¿Resultados?

Ajá, Sakura clavándose en el suelo.

-Llegamos-la joven dejó de ver por donde pisaba, levantó la vista y vio una pequeña granja. Escuchaba a algunas gallinas cacarear, a los pequeños pollos andar de un lado a otro y a la entrada pudo ver a una mujer rechoncha, baja, con aspecto amoroso y que rondaba al menos de los sesenta años.

-¡Syaoran!-exclamó la señora regordeta, que tenía un tomate algo flojo sujetando sus cabellos canosos.

-¿Cómo está Señora Akizuki?-preguntó Syaoran de forma alegre mientras dejaba que la anciana lo abrazara fuertemente.

-¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Estás muy flaco! ¡Y te falta color!-dijo apretándole las mejillas-¿Y esta jovencita quién es?-reparó en Sakura que estaba algo alejada.

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto-dijo con voz dulce-Encantada.

La Señora Akizuki la miró detalladamente y sin descaro alguno. Se fijó en sus ropas, en su porte, en su parada recta, y en su figura.

-No entiendo por qué las jóvenes de hoy son tan delgadas. ¡Mírate, Por Dios! ¡Estás hecha un palo!-Syaoran soltó una risa-No me digas más, es tu novia ¿Cierto?

-No, claro que no-negó el castaño rápidamente y sin inmutarse, al contrario de la castaña que se sonrojó violentamente.

-Pero bueno, pasen, pasen-los invitó la mujer adentrándose antes a su pequeña casa. El aroma a comida casera les envolvió, Sakura miraba todo con mucho detenimiento. Nunca antes había estado en una casa con tantas chucherías que se veía sumamente adorable. El reloj de madera sobre el comedor, la pequeña televisión algo anticuada, con unos adornos encima, pequeños sillones de mimbre y llenos de telas, y algunos cojines hechos a mano. Una pequeña estufa, unas lámparas llenas de polvo, al igual que todos esos adornos pequeños de animales que llenaban una repisa que estaba encima del sillón más grande, la mesa de vidrio sucia y con unos manteles de macramé, el gran gato gordo de colores cafés reposando en el suelo, la alfombra gastada, los libros amontonados en un mueble pequeño y algunas plantas por aquí, por allá que le daban un aspecto que nunca había visto.

Era muy agradable.

-Hemos venido a ver a Nakuru-Sakura dejó de inspeccionar al escuchar al ambarino hablar. La Señora Akizuki se sentaba como podía en uno de sus asientos de mimbre, se colocó sus lentes y miró detenidamente a Syaoran.

-Nakuru está en el río, jugando en el agua seguramente. Pueden ir, a no ser que no quieras ensuciarte-dijo esto último mirando a Sakura.

-¿Eh?-la anciana señaló sus vestimentas y ella se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Te molesta un poco de agua?-Sakura negó ante la pregunta del joven-Bien, pues vamos.

-Vengan luego, porque pronto estará servida la merienda-observó a los castaños que salían de la casa-Y no Syaoran, hoy si te quedas a merendar. Punto-finalizó al ver que el castaño iba a replicar. El joven sonrió y abandonó la calidez del hogar seguido de Sakura.

-¿Quién es Nakuru?-preguntó Sakura apenas salieron de la casa, para adentrarse a algunas áreas más verdes y tupidas.

-Es la nieta de la Señora Akizuki-respondió.-Es muy divertida, ya la conocerás.

Fueron algunos minutos de silencio en el camino, para que se vieran interrumpidos por el ruido de un río, el aroma envolvió a Sakura, antes de poder adentrarse por completo a él, se escuchó un grito agudo.

-¡Hola!-Sakura gritó asustada al ver a una niña colgando de cabeza desde un árbol y muy cerca de ella. La chica soltó una risa y se bajó de un salto-Lo siento-se disculpó sacando la lengua. La niña era de al menos catorce años, era pequeña, delgada, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, tenía una bandita en la mejilla, y estaba algo sucia. Andaba con un short de jeans y una polera de rayas horizontales alternadas de color blanco y negro. Era sonriente y tenía aspecto de aventurera.

-Anda, que no se te quitan las costumbres-la pequeña saltó a los brazos de Syaoran, quién le pegó levemente en la cabeza.

-¡Anda, Syao! ¡Qué hace tiempo que no te veo!-exclamó alegre.-¿Y qué te trae por acá? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Ya viste a la abuela? Sigue estando igual de gorda ¿Cuándo veré a tus hermanas? ¿Me traerás pastel otro día? ¿Por qué ya no vienes tan seguido?-empezó a atropellar la joven ansiosa.

-Calla enana, que das dolores-le regañó a lo que ella infló las mejillas.-Ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Nakuru-la ojiverde le sonrió amable a lo que la joven le analizó detalladamente.

-¡Sí que te gustan flacas!-exclamó al ver el aspecto delgado de Sakura, Syaoran no reparó en darle un golpe en la cabeza-¡Mou! Sigues siendo un agresivo-le sacó la lengua.

-Como siempre-sonrió-Hemos venido a verte, aquí mi amiga necesita un poco de diversión-Nakuru sonrió alegremente y de forma traviesa.

-¿Te gustan los pescados de ríos?-preguntó sin ni siquiera detenerse por una respuesta y tomó a la castaña de la mano y la adentro al lugar. Ahí Sakura pudo ver el pequeño río, pero que tenía un aspecto encantador-Te recomiendo que te saques tus tacones, se te pueden rom...-un crack hizo que ambas miraran al suelo. Uno de los tacones se rompió en el camino de las piedras. Oh, no. Su madre iba a matarla.-No importa, supongo que tienes más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó sacándose ambos y dejó sus pies descalzos se acostumbraran a la temperatura helada y rocosa del suelo.

-Eres de clase alta, se ve en tu ropa y tu caminar. Bastante aburrido por cierto-le recordó al castaño ciertas palabras.- ¡Vamos!-la arrastró consigo al río y sin decir nada la obligó a entrar a éste. El agua helada y fresca le dio frío, llegaba hasta sus rodillas y se acostumbró a los segundos a la temperatura helada. El agua moviéndose hizo que se girara, y vio a Syaoran con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, entrando por completo al río.

-Bien, quién encuentre un _Surubí*_ gana galletas extras de la Señora Akizuki-dijo Syaoran, a los segundos Sakura vio como Nakuru y Syaoran buscaban en el pequeño río de forma emocionada, hundiendo sus brazos casi por completo. ¿Qué carajos era un Surubí? Bien, suponía que era un pez ¿Cómo era? No tenía ni las más mínima idea.

Sakura se acercó a ellos, Nakuru se alejó un poco y se dedicó a buscar sin saber lo que debía, mientras seguía los pasos del castaño.

-Te apuesto a que no sabes que es un Surubí-no hacía falta que lo mirara para saber que estaba sonriendo.

-No-negó sonrojada.

-Son grandes, y gordos, tienen un aspecto algo atigrado-le describió-Algunos llegan a ser muy pesados, basta con que lo tomes, lo enseñes y lo sueltas para que vuelva a su lugar.-explicó mientras buscaba lentamente. Sakura asintió a pesar de que este no le miraba, de repente sintió que algo rozaba su pierna. Titubeante se atrevió a mirar y vio un pez enorme, casi rondando por el metro, de aspecto atigrado, y ciertamente, asqueroso.

-¡Ahhh!-chilló al ver como el pez de gran peso pasaba nuevamente por el lado de ella, haciendo que se tanteara su equilibrio, se fue para atrás, donde justamente estaba el castaño y en cosa de segundos, ambos cayeron al agua, empapándose por completo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-exclamó Syaoran algo molesto. Sakura se aferró a él de golpe.

-Li, por favor. Saca ésa cosa, por favor-exclamó asustada al ver al pez cerca de ellos, escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven, poco le importaba que ella estuviera encima de él empapada por completo, dejando de su vestido trasluciera su piel trigueña. Syaoran se percató del pez surubí que pasaba cerca de ellos, rodó los ojos de forma cansina.

-Sí que eres nena-exclamó colocándose de pie al igual que la chica que no se soltaba de él.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Soy una chica!-reclamó haciendo un mohín.

-Nakuru también es una chica.

-Nakuru está acostumbrada, yo no-le miró-¡Ahhh!-volvió a chillar aferrándose más al castaño. Syaoran tragó seco, podía notar las curvas de la joven a través de su vestido, y podía ver su ropa íntima de encaje amarillo pastel. Algo titubeante puso sus manos en la cintura pequeña de la joven que no se percató al estar muy asustada. Vale, que era una chica remilgada y reprimida. Pero de que estaba buenísima y para más de un polvo, lo estaba. Y eso que a Syaoran no le gustaba repetir el mismo plato, pero sabía que ella sería un plato servido de muchas maneras innovadoras. Aferró más sus manos a la cintura, la joven se percató de la situación y le miró. Chocolate contra esmeralda, Sakura sentía el palpitar de su corazón hasta en las pestañas, se lamió los labios de forma nerviosa y se sonrojó levemente.

Aquello se sentía bastante agradable.

-¡Anda ya! Que los dejo solo un minuto y te la quieres coger en el lago ¡Me lo hubieras dicho y yo desaparezco de acá!-exclamó Nakuru al verlos. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, Sakura salió antes de que aquella cosa volviera a aparecer.

-No, yo...Kinomoto vio...-trataba de explicarse el castaño algo nervioso.

-Ni lo intentes-le interrumpió-¡He ganado!-dijo mostrando un surubí de al menos unos 85 centímetros-¡Es macho!-exclamó sonriente y lo dejó en el agua.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del río para ir a la casa para tomar la merienda, que seguramente ya estaba lista. Sakura llevaba en sus manos ambos tacones, que estaban llenos de barro y uno de ellos roto. Se mantuvo algo alejada del castaño, quién lo agradecía profundamente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña granja, vieron a la Señora Akizuki buscar algo de forma preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo Abuela?-preguntó Nakuru.

-¡Ah! Que he salido al corral y se ha escapado Biombo-chan-dijo angustiada.

-¿Eh? No se preocupe, vayan adentro, yo le buscaré.-se ofreció Syaoran, en medio de protestas y de que se iba a demorar poco, la abuela y la nieta entraron a la casa, para apresurar la merienda.

-¿Quién es Biombo-chan?-Syaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar a la joven cerca de él. Se giró y la miró, la joven le observaba de forma intrigante.

-Es un cerdito pequeño, que nació hace poco-respondió-¿Me ayudas?

-¿Por qué no?-le sonrió.

_"¿Buscar un cerdo? ¡Vamos! Dijiste que me ibas a llevar a un lugar entretenido, y esto no se acerca en lo más mínimo"_

-Vamos-dijo sacudiendo aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza. Caminaron hasta el corral, llamando al cerdo como si fuera un perro. Se escuchaban los llamados de los jóvenes, de un lugar a otro. Biombo por aquí, Biombo por allá. Y el pequeño cerdito no aparecía. Syaoran vio una pequeña sombra correr rápidamente hacia la castaña.- ¡Kinomoto! ¡Va hacia ti!-la joven se giró y vio al pequeño cerdo pasar cerca de ella de forma veloz. En unos segundos ambos castaños se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo al fugitivo animal.

-¡No te escaparás!-exclamó la castaña cerca de él. Y ambos en un intento desesperado se tiraron hacia él, sujetándolo por poco y llenándose de lodo. El pequeño cerdo hacía el esfuerzo por salir corriendo, más Syaoran lo sujetó fuertemente y lo tomó en brazos, mientras se sentaba en el lodo, respiraba agitadamente al igual que la castaña después de la carrera.-Eso...-suspiró-Fue algo complicado-exclamó mientras miraba al cerdito rosado.

-Bastante-respondió el castaño viendo como la joven le hacía cariño al cerdito. En un momento dado Syaoran y Sakura se miraron, ambos cubiertos de barro hasta el rostro y sin poder evitarlo estallaron en risas.

Sakura se abrazaba a sí misma, lágrimas salían recorriendo sus mejillas por la risa y le dolían las mejillas a cada rato. Nunca antes se había reído así, nunca antes se había ensuciado tanto antes, y nunca antes la había pasado tan bien. La ojiverde se fijó en el castaño que reía levemente, no vio a aquel chico mujeriego del que hablaban, vio a un joven, feliz, tranquilo, normal y libre.

Libre después de todo.

¿Qué se sentiría ser libre?

-¿Qué se siente?-le preguntó soltando una risa. Él le observó curioso-Eso, ser libre-le explicó.

-Es genial-sonrió.- ¿Nunca te has sentido así? ¿Ni siquiera las ansias?-ella negó algo confusa.- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca has sentido ganas de mandar todo a la mierda?-ella se acordó cuando su madre le insistía en que fuera a la fiesta de los Nakawara para conocer a un buen prospecto y que se pasó toda la noche bailando cuando ella odiaba bailar, sobre todo de una forma tan pomposa. Ella asintió.- Bueno, esas son ansias de libertad. ¿Le has dicho alguna vez que no a tu madre?

-Jamás.

-Deberías intentarlo-se puso de pie y la chica le imitó-Será muy adrenalínico para ti-caminaron hasta el corral dejando al cerdito adentro y asegurándose de dejar cerrado-Vamos, merendamos y te voy a dejar a tu casa, es tarde-y apresuró el paso.

Sakura observó al castaño caminar, se mordió el labio inferior de forma curiosa. Ella jamás se atrevería a decirle que no a su madre, pero aun así, se preguntaba si sería tan genial como decía el castaño.

* * *

-¿Estas son horas para llegar?-Sakura bajó la vista, miró con atención sus pies desnudos. Sintió mucha vergüenza al ver que su madre le iba a regañar estando Li presente-¡Y por Dios! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué son esas fachas? Estas empapada y mira tú vestido, está destruido-sentía la voz de su madre taladrándole la cabeza a cada instante.-Llena de lodo, pareces una cría. No fuiste a uno de los mejores institutos para que te revuelques en el lodo como si fueras un cerdo…-sentía el sonrojo por completo en su rostro. Que iba a explotar en cualquier minuto y que hasta ahí no más llegó Sakura.

-Señora Kinomoto-se tensó al oír a Li hablar.-Lamento mucho la situación, pero solo fue un accidente-trató de explicarse.

-¡No! No digas nada más-vio a su madre que miró a su compañero de proyecto con desdén.-Debería haberte preguntado con quién ibas a salir-bufó exasperada-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Li, Xiao Lang Li-dijo acentuando su nombre en chino.

-¿Li? ¿Li?-pareció meditar unos segundos-¿De casualidad eres hijo del Magnate Reed Clow Li?

-No señora-negó sutilmente.

-¡No! ¡Eres hijo de la modelo Azura Li!-escuchaba a su madre tratando de adivinar.

-No, soy hijo de Ieran Li una pastelera y de Hieran Li, guardia de seguridad-respondió a secas de una forma incomoda.

-¡Oh!-fue lo único que mencionó-Sakura, adentro.-ordenó.

-Pero mamá…

-Dije adentro jovencita, estás castigada-Sakura entró sin poder mirar si quiera a Li por última vez. ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar.

-No te acerques más a mi hija-respondió a secas Nadeshko, mirando con desdén al joven que estaba empapado y cerró la puerta de golpe, de una forma sutil, pero bastante vulgar.

¡Vaya con esa madre!

Bufó al ver la respuesta ordinaria de la madre de la castaña. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y abandonó los terrenos de la enorme casa.

¡Qué pena por la chica!

Él era no tenía tantos recursos, pero al menos era libre.

Apenas la joven entró al salón, tanto sus hermanos como su padre le observaron de forma curiosa. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

-¡Monstruo! ¿Qué rayos te pasó?-exclamó Toya al ver a su hermana empapada y llena de lodo.

-Le pasa que está castigada, eso es lo que pasa-dijo su madre entrando en el acto. Sakura suspiró resignada. _"¿Nunca has sentido ganas de mandar todo a la mierda? Bueno, esas son ansias de libertad" _Recordó con perfección las palabras del castaño. Bien, ya. Lo había pasado estupendo, nunca pensó que se podía pasar tan genial en un lago y jugar con unos pequeños cerdos. Era algo que simplemente no iba a olvidar nunca. Una sonrisa apareció por su rostro de forma sutil. Al menos había valido la pena.

-No vas a salir durante todo este mes Sakura-le reprendió su madre-Del Instituto a la casa, de la casa al Instituto, se acabaron las llamadas, incluyendo las de Tomoyo. Veremos si así recapacitas y ves como debes comportarte. ¡Ah! Y no te quiero ver cerca de ese joven nunca más ¿Entendiste, Sakura?-la castaña no respondió-¡Sakura!

-Sí madre.

-Ahora anda a darte un baño, pareces un cerdo.-arrugó la nariz-Y hueles como uno-Porque había estado jugando con unos cerditos muy monos.

La joven subió de forma silenciosa las escaleras, entró a la segunda habitación del pasillo derecho y ahora sí, se encontraba en su habitación.

En su lugar, en su guarida.

Miró su aspecto en el espejo del tocador, era cierto. Estaba inmunda, pero lo había pasado bien. Bastante bien.

"_Gracias Li… Gracias"_

* * *

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Eh?

-De verás lo siento bastante-la castaña se rascó su mejilla. Apenas había entrado al salón, Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo, le hizo una leve reverencia pidiéndole perdón, sobre algo que no tenía la menor idea.

-No entiendo Hiragizawa ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Tú has sido muy amable conmigo-dijo sin segundas intenciones. Tomoyo sonrió de forma maliciosa, casi había podido escuchar como algo dentro de su novio se rompía de forma brusca. ¡Já! Ahí estaba picando el cargo de conciencia.

-En serio, lo lamento mucho-repitió algo sonrojado.

-Pero Hiragizawa, tú eres una muy buena persona-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no lo perdonaba y dejaba de martirizarlo con sus palabras buenas y bondadosas? ¿Por qué? Lo único que lograba era que el cargo de conciencia aumentara mucho más.-Bueno, te perdono, no hay problema-dijo al ver que el joven trataba de seguir disculpándose-No sé lo que hiciste, pero supongo que no lo harás más ¿Cierto?-le sonrió amablemente. Aquello era una tortura.-Tienes un novio excelente Tomo-chan-dijo la castaña a su prima que se acercaba a ellos, Eriol se irguió por completo.

-Lo sé, es perfecto-le sonrió la joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Hiragizawa! Muchas gracias por lo del otro día-dijo la castaña, ahora era Eriol quién no entendía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres pequeña Sakura?-dijo con ese tono de voz amable que siempre utilizaba con ella.

-Por las compras, Tomo-chan me dijo que no me preocupara por los gastos de la ropa, pero aun así quiero darte las gracias-¿Ropa? ¿Qué ro…¡Oh! Ya lo entendía todo, era una venganza completa por parte de su novia. Hacer reventar sus tarjetas de crédito, le iba a llegar una muy buena por parte de sus padres.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes!-Claro, porque el que estaba preocupado era él-No hay problema-Si lo mataban sus padres, lo cual era muy probable, era problema resuelto-Espero que lo hayan pasado bien…

-¡Lo pasamos divino! Sakura tiene mucha ropa nueva, tienes que ver cómo le quedan las jardineras-chilló emocionada-¡Se ve divina!-estalló ante las sonrisas de su novio y su amiga. Eriol miró de reojo a la castaña quién miraba a su prima, pero que a la vez se le notaba que andaba en las nubes, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la joven y pudo notar como se sonrojaba al ver a Li llegar. ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea.

El simple hecho de volver a ver a Li después de aquella vergonzosa situación que le hizo pasar su madre, le crispaba los nervios. ¡Oh! ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguramente que era un bebé con pañales mandoneado.

-¡Chzz!-emitió como forma de saludo mientras bostezaba.-Qué noche-exclamó-Y para colmo tengo que verte la cara de marica-dijo mirando a Eriol quién solo le dio un coscorrón cuando pasó por su lado, soltando una risa.-Buenas Kinomoto-dijo dejando el maletín en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Li-murmuró apenas. Gracias a Dios y a todos los seres divinos tocaron la campana para dar el inicio de clases. Pensó que estando en ellas podría concentrarse en la materia, quizás pensar en las fórmulas de física o recordar algunos datos extras de la historia de Japón.

Pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que la mirada de Li le penetraba la nuca, tan fuerte, que tenía miedo de hacer algo y parecer una torpe.

-Pero sí tú eres torpe, Sakura-se susurró bajo así misma.

Iba a ser un día muy largo, justamente de esos que no les gustaba.

* * *

Guardó las cosas en la mochila, se apresuró al ver que ya no había nadie más en los camarines y seguramente la profesora Kahlo ya estaba en el salón a punto de iniciar la clase. Se tomó el cabello largo en un tomate alto, quedando con unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Se arregló un poco la falda, tomó el bolso y abandonó el camarín.

Efectivamente, no había nadie ni siquiera alrededor del lugar. Estaba dada por muerta, jamás en su vida había llegado tarde. Apresuró un poco el paso soltando unos cuantos bufidos, últimamente andaba en otra parte, pensando en tantas cosas, sentía que la cabeza le era como una licuadora. El día anterior con Li, la pequeña Nakuru y su abuela había sido bastante inesperado y muy agradable. Le había encantado aquello, nunca antes se había sentido así. A pesar de que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias en casa, nada de llamadas, ni de salidas, su madre retándole a cada instante y recalcando los errores que había cometido, en cambio de que sus hermanos y su padre no decían nada, su madre se tomaba el derecho de toda la familia prácticamente.

La joven soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta que pasó cerca de unos arbustos. Un movimiento entre ellos hizo que la joven se pusiera en posición de ataque. Notó que no pasaba nada y se fijó en la posición que estaba. Bueno, todavía se acordaba de algo en los entrenamientos. Iba a seguir caminando hasta que un leve _"Psst!"_ proveniente de los arbustos le llamó la atención. De forma curiosa se acercó a ellos y pudo ver que el que había hecho el ruido y el movimiento en los arbustos no era nada más ni nada menos que Syaoran Li.

-¡Li!-exclamó sorprendida al ver al joven de cabellos castaños- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

-No quiero ir a la clase de la Profesora Kaho-dijo de forma despreocupada.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás capando de clases!-exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Shhh!-le tapó la boca-No vaya a ser que se entere medio Instituto-le regañó. Sakura asintió y él sacó su mano. Fueron segundos de silencio, en que ambos se miraban sin saber qué decir. Para ser cierto, su relación había cambiado de forma radical. Sakura aprendió que él no era un joven mujeriego, sino que era un joven normal, que le gustaba pasarla bien. Que era bastante simpático y agradable. Y él, descubrió que ella no era una chica de etiqueta porque quería, sino que era los sueños de su madre. Había aprendido que la joven en realidad, estaba en medio de la nada, sin saber quién era o qué le gustaba. Syaoran tosió un poco. No sabía qué decir.

-Oh, bueno-miró a la joven que fue la que dio el paso en la conversación-Yo me iré a clases-musitó-Voy atrasada-hizo el ademán de irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera el castaño le sujetó la mano.-¿Eh?-le miró.

-¿Quieres venir?

-¿A dónde?

-A capar clases, como dices-dijo sonriendo.

-Li, yo nunca he pensado en hacer algo así. Y no lo he...-

-¡Oh, vamos!-le guiñó-Te vas a divertir-le aseguró.

-Pero mi madre...-

-Tú madre no está aquí Kinomoto.-Sakura se removió algo nerviosa y se quedó mirando a todos los lados. Sentía el corazón acelerado ¿Ella capando de clases? Se mordió el labio inferior y vio a Li que esperaba una respuesta.

-E...Está bien-suspiró.

-¡Bien!-Syaoran tomó la mano más fuerte y la jaló hacia donde estaba él, adentrándola a los arbustos.-¡Shhh!-le dijo en cuánto vio que la joven iba a replicar algo. La atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola por poco menos, la joven podía sentir claramente el latir acelerado del castaño, levantó la vista y vio que él miraba hacia otra parte. En cuestión de segundos, que parecieron minutos para ella, apareció por los alrededores la Directora del Instituto, quién caminaba de forma tranquila por los jardines. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la Directora había abandonado los lugares.

-Bien ¿Y estaremos acá todo el rato?-cuestionó Sakura.

-Kinomoto ¿Se te olvida que estamos en Seijo?

-No, no se me olvida-se alejó de él algo incomoda.

-Bueno, como estamos en Seijo, estamos en el mejor Instituto…

-Ajá…

-Por ende el más grande…-la castaña asintió.-Y en Seijo incluso hay lugares olvidados como en todas partes-la joven miró intrigada al castaño.-Tú solo sígueme-la castaña sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, otro más, y otro más.

¡Se estaba saltando las clases!

Eso era muy adrenalínico.

La joven lo siguió, el castaño miraba hacia todas partes en busca de alguien y al estar solos corrió entre los arbustos, casi hasta la parte final de ellos. Se estaban adentrando al pequeño bosque que tenía Seijo. Pues claro, Seijo era uno de los Institutos más grandes y de mejor calidad de todo Japón. Tener un pequeño bosque era tan normal como el pequeño zoológico que poseían.

-Li, ahí dice "No pasar"-dijo la joven cuando llegaron hasta un lugar, donde había un letrero.

-Kinomoto, sé leer-rodó los ojos de forma cansina-¡Vamos! No te puedes retractar ahora…-ella titubeó-Ya no llegaste a clases a tiempo, vamos-le tomó la mano y la jaló para que siguiera caminando, la joven no había puesto mucha resistencia.

Su vida estaba siendo dada vueltas para todas las direcciones, menos para la correcta. Y todo esto era gracias a Li. No solo hacía que se metiera a buscar un pez en la noche, sino que también buscaba un pequeño cerdo con él para luego terminar bañada en barro y recibir el castigo de su vida. Sino que también Li, le había convencido en saltarse las clases. Vale, que ella no había puesto resistencia. Pero es que en el poco tiempo que conocía al castaño, pudo notar que él tenía ese cierto control sobre la gente, las convencía en cuestión de segundos, con ella era así, era la prueba viviente de aquello.

Pero lejos de molestarse… Lejos de molestarse…

Sentía que todo era muy agradable, sentía que estaba bien, que le gustaba. Algo que a ella le gustaba.

-Bien, falta poco-Sakura se dejó guiar por el castaño, como lo había hecho el día anterior. Se mordió levemente su labio inferior, procuraba no tropezar en el camino debido a lo torpe que era, y cuando levanta la vista, ve que salen del pequeño camino del bosque, para adentrarse a un pequeño jardín, de un color verde resplandeciente, con algunos relieves y en los bordes unos pequeños rosales que empezaban a crecer.

-¡Tadá!-tarareó-Te presento uno de los lugares olvidados de Seijo-comentó el joven mientras soltaba su mano, se dirigió al centro y se dejó caer de espaldas, recibiendo los rayos del sol en su cara. La joven se acercó algo titubeante y miedosa, se sentó de forma recta al lado de él, sin emitir algún ruido o movimiento, se dedicó a observar el lugar, era como un jardín secreto.

-¿Estás seguro que no nos encontrarán?-preguntó algo inquieta.

-Kinomoto, soy un experto capando clases. Sé lo que hago y dónde lo hago-respondió despreocupado. Abrió los ojos y vio a la joven algo tensa, y recta.-Anda que tienes algo en el culo que estás tan rígida.-soltó una carcajada.

-¡Li!-le reclamó enojada y muy sonrojada-Anda que eres guarro, estoy segura que ninguna de tus conquistas conoce esa faceta, es muy grosera.

-No, no la conocen-soltó una risa burlona-A decir verdad no soy ese joven guapo y amable que conocen la primera vez…

-No, está claro, eres un guarro y rebelde-le interrumpió.

-Uno que está muy bueno-respondió de forma egocéntrica.

El castaño no sabía con exactitud el por qué podía comportarse con la joven de forma libre. Por fuera podía demostrar que era amable, algo mujeriego, lo cual es cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse más suelto con ella, usando palabras "malas" que seguramente a las demás jóvenes no le hubieran gustado y habrían pensado que su príncipe azul, solo era un malcriado y maleducado. Malcriado no lo era, sus padres le habían inculcado muchos valores, y maleducado, vale, bueno, que lo era. Con Eriol lo era y había descubierto que con Kinomoto también podría serlo.

Sonrió de forma ladeada.

Al parecer no solo era Kinomoto quién tenía que soltar por completo quién era realmente.

-Anda, tírate. No va a pasar nada-le dijo.

-Me ensuciaré el uniforme.

-Se lava y ya-aseguró-Tu madre te retará ¿Cierto?-el silencio de la joven respondió su pregunta. Se sentó rápidamente y al ver a la joven distraída la empujó, haciendo que rodara un poco.

-¿Pero qué demonios…-se tapó la boca de forma rápida.

-Anda, que demonios no es una mala palabra-soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no…

-Yo no digo malas palabras-le imitó colocando un gesto de burla. La joven hizo el ademán de sentarse de nuevo, pero esta se adelantó y la volvió a empujar, lo que no esperaba era que la castaña le hiciera la guerra. En segundos se volvió un forcejeo entre ambos, se empujaban entre risas y comenzaban a rodar por el pasto.

-Eres…-forcejeó-pésimo imitándome-le replicó.

-No, solo basta-tomó sus manos-poner cara de estreñida y creerme perfecta-las colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven. Estaba encima de ella y a horcajadas, la joven hizo un mohín de indignación.

-No eres caballero

-Ni tú eres perfecta-le contratacó. El joven sujetó ambas manos de la chica, con una de él, la otra la alzó colocándose delante de la coronilla de Sakura, quién escuchó unos cuántos movimientos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó curiosa. Escuchó un fuerte "Clic" y lo supo en seguida, estaban siendo mojados por las regaderas del lugar.-¡Li!-exclamó horrorizada.-Esta me las pagarás.-amenazó. Y contra todo pronostico, hizo algo inesperado, algo que hizo que el joven bajara la guardia.-¡Ataque de cosquillas!

-¡Ni te atrevas Kinomoto!-se alejó.

-Oh, sí. Si me atrevo-se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la zona del abdomen, provocando que el joven estallara en carcajadas bulliciosas.

Risas, forcejeos, pasto, agua, el sol pegando en lo alto, y saltando las clases. Sakura nunca había estado tan cómoda y tan feliz por hacer algo "malo". Sakura detuvo su ataque y se quedó mirando al castaño que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que en seguida se quedó observándola de igual forma.

La joven estaba encima de él, a horcajadas. En cualquier otra circunstancia el castaño hubiera atacado a la joven para llevarla a la cima de placer. Pero no podía hacerlo, no. Su rostro de agradecimiento y esa pequeña sonrisa que estaba en su rostro le distraían por completo.

"_¡Eres un amargado! ¡Guerra de cosquillas" _

Abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida, se separó un poco de ella. La castaña le observó intrigada. Sentía el corazón acelerado y una enorme picazón en las manos. Volvió a mirarla, no, no era ni siquiera igual a ella. Tal vez, solo parecidas, nada más.

-Gracias Li-le sonrió. Syaoran se sonrojó un poco.

Era definitivo, ella no se asimilaba ni un solo poco a ella.

* * *

-Recuérdamelo por favor.

-Porque no quieres enamorarte.

-Bien, dilo de nuevo.

-Porque no quieres enamorarte-Eriol rodó los ojos de forma cansina.

-Gracias Eriol, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-Seguramente ya no estarías con vida-carcajeó.- ¿Todo bien?

-…-Syaoran no pudo evitar recordar el rostro sonrojado de la castaña, riéndose, revolcándose en el pasto, haciendo un leve puchero, su expresión sorprendida y su sonrisa tímida, sin darse cuenta se veía invadido por los recuerdos vividos últimamente con la castaña.

-¿Syaoran?

-Dime.

-Estabas pensando en ella ¿Cierto?

-Ajá.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga de nuevo?

-Por favor.

-Porque no te quieres…-guardó silencio-_volver_ a enamorar.

-Gracias.

-Una menos.

-Sí, una menos.

-Tienes que seguir viéndola ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé.

-Aguanta hasta que terminen por lo menos el proyecto-Proyecto en el que no se habían parado a pensar cuando se juntaron.

-Lo sé.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.-llamada finalizada.

Syaoran escuchó el tono de la llamada cortada. Miró atentamente el techo de su habitación, mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en su mullida cama.

Suspiró.

Él no tenía tiempo para mariconadas como el amor, ni quería tenerlo. No después de aquellas experiencias. Podía pasarla bien con las chicas sin llegar a tener algo serio, un polvo casual a lo más, pero nada más.

No estaba en los planes de Syaoran Li, volver a caer en la mala puntería del estúpido Cupido.

No iba a permitir que sucediera aquello.

No otra vez.

* * *

Dejó el celular en la mesa de la sala, vio a la joven amatista acostada en el suelo y jugueteando con el gato negro y gordo de la familia.

-Eres muy lindo Spinel-el gato maulló mientras se dejaba acariciar por las manos suaves de la chica. ¡Oh, por todos los pescados! Su amo tenía que casarse con aquella joven, porque tenía unas manos extremadamente suaves y sus caricias eran tan satisfactorias.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte-ella le miró mientras Spinel ronroneaba ante las caricias.

-¿Por?

-Creo que Syaoran le está dando miedo Sakura-sonrió sentándose al lado de la joven.

-¿Miedo?-se recargó en su hombro.

-Te quiero-le susurró y pudo sentir como ella se estremecía.

-Que no se te olvide que tienes que pedirle disculpas a Sakura durante toda tu existencia-se hizo la indiferente.

-Te quiero-le repitió mientras la abrazaba. La joven se estremecía ante la cercanía del joven inglés. A Eriol le encantaba sentir como la joven se derretía entre sus brazos.

Amaba estar con la joven amatista, sus besos, sus abrazos, oír sus risas, ver sus expresiones de pequeña o sus chillidos de emoción al comprar ropa, le gustaba ver como se vestía y desvestirla era lo más emocionante. Su presencia, su paz, su semblante relajado, todo, todo le gustaba de ella.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su novia quién se sonrojó levemente.

Y en parte le dio algo de pena su amigo, estar enamorado, era lo mejor que podía pasarle a alguien.

Lástima que él le cerraba las puertas al amor.

* * *

¡Tadá! ¡Capítulos cortos! A mí juicio... Nunca los hago, pero creo que esta historia irá así. La estoy viendo para los diez capítulos, a lo más quince, pero no más.

*Surubí, tengo entendido que es un pez de río. Sé que hay en Perú, al parecer, no creo que en Japón. Pero no importa, hagan cuenta de que sí los hay xD

**Tengo que aclarar, que me demoraré mucho en actualizar. ¿Por qué? **Formatearon mi compu :( Así que perdí mis avances de **Loco por Kinomoto, Carpe Diem** y mis otras historias :( Subo esta porque por esas cosas de la vida me dio por subir el archivo a FanFiction, así que es la única que se ha salvado D: ¡Pido paciencia! -.-

No me gusta cómo va la historia, o sea, si pero no. Baah, sé que me he demorado, es solo que no sé me siento muy bloqueada con las historias :) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, intentaré no demorarme mucho con actualizar. Cuídense, las quiero! Besos! (:

Gracias a R-Karolyna, Izaku-chan, Aiko-Chan02, Saku Edita, Beabi, Sakholes, Anaiza18, Nayhe' Midori, AHRG, Sakura1023, Tommyzombie-chan, Lady Suzume Chan, Sakura Anastasia, Maru-chan1296, Raven Sakura, Chiwanko y Twilight-Love1694 y ValSmile.

Publicidad: Las invito a leer **"Loco por Kinomoto"** Sí, lo sé. Soy una descarada que hace publicidad, pero Baah xD

Cuídense!

Besos!

Fru-chan

PD: Hay algo que no me gusta de la historia, quizás le haga unos cuantos arreglos, si lo hago les avisaré por un PM (:


End file.
